Misunderstanding
by darthsquirt2
Summary: After graduation, Ron returns to Japan, and Monique spends more time with Felix than with Kim. Lonely, Kim begins to spend time with the, now pardoned, Shego. The friendship quickly escalates into something more as the two begin to face long buried feelings. Things quickly deteriorate as Kim is exposed in the worst way, and soon finds herself alienated from her family and friends.
1. Anything to break the monotony

**10:32 A.M. Possible Residence**

Kim sat on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She was still getting used to the amount of free time that she had now. Not only was school out, but Ron was on vacation, and Drakken hadn't masterminded any evil plots since graduation. Shego had been unusually quiet as well. The other villains were still active, but it just wasn't the same. After fighting them for so long, it wasn't a challenge to beat them.

_I miss Shego._

It was true; no matter how much they fought each other, Shego was always a challenge. She was always fun to fight. Kim sighed, getting out of bed. Maybe she'd call up Monique later, head to Club Banana with her. Just then the kimmunicator started beeping. Kim picked it up off her nightstand.

"What's the sitch?" She asked as Wade's image flickered to life on the screen.

"Shego." He replied. Kim's heart skipped a beat. "She was sighted at a museum downtown."

"I'm on it." She cut the connection. Wade smiled and shook his head slowly, remembering the spark in Kim's eye at the mention of Shego. Kim ran downstairs, dodging a pair of rockets as she went. She shouted a hurried goodbye to her parents and jumped into her car, a confident grin on her face.

**15 Minutes Later, Downtown Middleton**

Kim stepped out of her car, and ran towards the police perimeter erected around the museum. The ranking officer spotted her, and walked over.

"Ah, Miss Possible, it's good to see you again. I didn't have time to thank you for your help after the fire last week."

"No big. Do you know what's going on?" Kim was eager to get to work.

"Not really, the last time that the suspect appeared on the surveillance feed was twenty minutes ago in the Egyptian exhibit." Kim nodded, and passed through the perimeter, much to the envy of the various reporters and cameramen still trapped behind it. She began searching several rooms, checking each exhibit methodically for any sign of Shego. In many rooms, glass displays had been opened, but the artifacts within looked untouched. Puzzled, Kim continued throughout the museum. She was passing down a corridor filled with various paintings when a voice rang out from behind her.

"Hey Kimmie." Kim spun around to see a certain ebony haired villainess admiring one of the paintings. Kim walked towards her cautiously, unsure what exactly Shego was planning. Shego shook her head as Kim approached.

"The stuff that passes for art today. Not even _I _would steal this." She turned to Kim. "What do you think princess?" Kim examined the 'art' more closely.

"It looks like scribbles." She said after several seconds. Shego nodded.

"Exactly. It looks like something a preschooler would finger-paint. And yet it's supposed to depict…" Shego bent over to examine a small brass plaque under the work. "Aesthetic militarization in a post ironic society. Wow." Kim suppressed a chuckle. Then she remembered what she was supposed to be doing..

"What are you doing here Shego?" She asked, resuming her guard. Shego glanced at her and laughed.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she moved to the next picture in line, staring at it.

"Isn't there something you're supposed to be stealing for Drakken?" Kim lowered her guard again.

"Nah" Shego shook her head. "He went straight a few months ago, after he won the Nobel Prize in physics. You know, for all his inventions that completely ignored the laws of reality." Kim's confusion began growing exponentially.

"So why are you here?" Shego shrugged at the question.

"I was bored. Usually breaking and stealing things are a rush. Not today though. After I 'appropriated' some of the more valuable artifacts, I realized that it wasn't there. So I put them back." Shego moved to the next painting.

"Then why are you still here?"

"I just wanted to talk. I wanted to…" An explosion cut her off. A hole appeared in the ceiling and several dozen monkey ninjas poured forth from it. Last to jump down was Monkey Fist himself.

"Haha Mr. Stoppable! I have you now, and soon the power will be mine! I will…" He glanced around the room. "Where is the pretender?" He shouted at Kim. Shego glanced at her too.

"Come to think of it, where is your boyfriend?"

"He is not my boyfriend." Kim grimaced. Shego laughed at that.

"Did somebody get dumped?" She asked looking pointedly at Kim.

"I did not, it was mutual, he's on vacation, and this is not the time." Shego chuckled softly.

"Whatever you say pumpkin." Monty started hopping up and down.

"I am still here you know. In fact I…oh forget it. Monkeys attack!" As the monkeys leapt towards them, the two moved to cover each other's backs, lashing out at any opponent who came too close. Soon a ring of unconscious primates surrounded Kim and Shego. With each of his minions that fell, Monty's anger grew. Soon he was bounding up and down watching the last of his warriors fall to the women. As Kim finished off the last one with a roundhouse kick, the duo leapt towards Monty and proceeded to tear him apart. Every time he attempted to block one of them, the other would strike him elsewhere. Soon he lay quivering on the ground, covered in cuts, scrapes, burns, and bruises. Shego looked over at Kim.

"Well _that_ was fun." Kim raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to respond, but stopped as she heard S.W.A.T. teams clearing the levels below them. She looked at Shego "You need to leave." Shego nodded, and jumped out through the hole created by Monkey Fist. She didn't leave however, she lay on the roof, listening as the police rushed in to arrest Monty.

"Excellent work Miss Possible, fine job catching Monkey Fist. Did you find any trace of Shego by any chance?" Kim was quiet for a moment before answering.

"No. She must have left before I arrived here. I checked the rooms. It didn't look like she took anything."

"Indeed. Well don't worry Miss Possible, you'll catch her next time." Kim didn't answer.

**6:47 P.M. Possible Residence**

Kim sat at her desk, once again reading the journal entry for that day. Her eyes kept coming back to one line in particular.

'_It felt so good, fighting with Shego.' _

_Why?_

She kept asking herself the same question over and over. She still remembered the feeling that she had during the fight. The rush of adrenaline was familiar, but she had felt so…elated. It scared her.

_You are not supposed to enjoy fighting_ together_ with your archrival! That's not how it's supposed to go!_

_Why do you care?_

Her parents called up to her, announcing dinner, but she didn't move. She wasn't hungry, her stomach felt weird. And she was _not _ready to discuss this with her parents.

"Hey princess." A voice sounded from behind her. She turned to see Shego sitting on her bed grinning at her.

_Oh. It's just Shego._

Just_ Shego? Your nemesis. In your room._

_Mmm-hmm._

_And you aren't the least bit concerned?_

_Should I be?_

"Hey Shego." She turned back to her computer minimizing the journal entry. "Not to be rude, but why are you in my room?" Shego just shrugged.

"Well the buffoon is out of town, and you're still doing the hero routine, so…" Shego fidgeted uncomfortably. "if you needed someone to come along. I mean we made a pretty good team earlier." Kim turned back to her.

"Sure!" She said, a bit too excitedly. She paused to regain control of her emotions before continuing. "But why do you want to?"

"Why do you think I do? Same reason I stuck with Drakken. It was exciting."

_You made it exciting._

Shego banished the thought, waiting for Kim's response. She looked at Shego for a few moments before speaking.

"Yeah, that'd be great. I'll give you a ring if Wade calls." Shego exhaled slowly, relieved.

"Whatever suits you." She moved towards the open window, climbed through it, and disappeared through it. Smiling to herself, Kim headed downstairs to eat.

**20 Minutes Later, Downstairs**

"Care to share your thoughts with the rest of us Kim?" Her mother asked.

"Hmn?" Kim replied absentmindedly. She had been poking her dish with her fork since she came down, focusing more on her latest visitor than her meal. The twins were scuffling under the table, rather suspiciously.

"Kim, you've been poking at your food for the past fifteen minutes. Now I'm sure it enjoys the attention, but I'm guessing that's not what's on your mind." Her mother smiled sweetly at her.

"Is it a boy?" James asked, concern evident in his voice. "Do I need to give him the black hole talk?"

"It's definitely not a boy." Kim mumbled.

"You haven't even shouted at us yet, and we've been stuffing rockets into your pants throughout dinner." Jim and Tim complained.

"That's nice." Kim said sweetly mixing her mashed potatoes and corn into soup. James and Anne shared a look of concern. "Wait rockets? What did you…TWEEBS!" She roared, pulling miniature missiles out of her pockets, and dinner conversation proceeded semi-normally from there, although the Doctors Possible never shook a feeling of unease. Neither one got much sleep that night.


	2. Pacing, what's that?

"Ack! Why is everythin' explodin'?" Killigan shouted while various machinery around him exploded. Kim smiled to herself. The plan had worked perfectly. She had distracted Killigan and his henchmen while Shego destroyed everything in sight. "Retreat boys!" He bellowed, motioning for the still conscious goons to board the escape helicopter. As the last one entered, it's blades began to rotate, the engine sputtered, then promptly died. "What the…" Duff started, but was cut off as G.J. chose that moment to intervene, it's agents burst through the ceiling, rappelling down, and surrounding the chopper.

"Excellent work Miss Possible." Kim turned to see Agent Du striding towards her.

"So not the drama." Kim replied, watching G.J. forces capture the villains.

"Indeed." Will tugged at his collar, "What was his plan this time?"

"Something about turning the Great Plains into a golf course." Will shook his head at that.

"They never learn. Each plan they come up with seems more ridiculous than the last." Kim grunted in agreement. DNAmy's last plan had involved crossing a Grizzly bear with a trout. "In any event," Will continued. "Your ride is waiting." Kim nodded and jogged towards the exit. Once outside she saw Shego waving at her from her hovercar. Kim climbed in alongside her.

"Nice job back there." Kim said, nodding towards the pillars of smoke rising from the facility.

"What can I say, I'm good a breaking things." Shego grinned. "Next time try not to hog all of the goons. I'd like to fight some for once."

"You mean I'm not exciting enough for you?" Kim asked feigning offense. "Because I seem to recall someone getting knocked over _twice_in our last match." She flashed the woman a sweet smile. Shego mumbled something about 'getting even' as she turned back to the controls. Kim watched the countryside roll by for awhile before speaking up. "Are we still going to the movies tonight?" The vehicle lurched as she finished her question, after Shego regained control, she turned to stare back at Kim.

"You were serious about that?" She asked, surprised.

"Doy." Kim smiled nervously. "Unless you don't want to go…"

"No I do." Shego said quickly. "Meet you there at eight?" Kim nodded.

"It's a date." Shego turned back to the instruments while Kim resumed staring at the passing landscape. Neither knew it, but they both sported identical smiles and feelings of elation all the way back to Middleton.

**10:22 P.M. Middleton Cinema**

Kim and Shego exited the theatre, bickering about the movie as they went. Kim had been all for the good guys winning, and living happily ever after. Shego spent most of the movie rooting for the main villain's dastardly plans. Naturally, Hollywood had supported Kim as the good guys got their happy ending.

"I'm telling you, that guy was a loser. Totally screwed up his evil plan. Hell, he made Drakken look genius." Shego complained.

"Oh and you could've done better?"

"Doy." They continued on in this manner until they reached their cars, parked side by side. Still arguing, Shego reached for her keys, only to encounter a problem. They were in her right coat-pocket. The problem was that her right hand was interlocked with Kim's, much to the surprise of the two. Shego quickly extracted her hand, suddenly eager to leave, hurried by the butterflies in her stomach. She grabbed the keys, and unlocked her car. Before she could get in, Kim spun her around, and then kissed her. Shego recoiled slightly, surprised, but soon lost herself in the moment. It lasted for almost a minute, neither woman moving, both unwilling to break contact with the other. Finally the need to breathe won out, and Kim pulled away.

"Goodnight." She whispered, before entering her car and pulling out of the parking lot. Shego simply stood there, a dreamy expression on her face, for what seemed like hours, unable to bring herself to move. For her, the spark of energy from the kiss seemed to fill her entire being with a sense of content. Eventually she regained the ability to form coherent thoughts.

_That was different._

**10:49 P.M. Possible Residence**

Kim practically skipped back into her house, the glow of the moment still consuming her, it was blissful.

"Enjoying life Kim?" The feeling fled her, leaving cold dread as her mother spoke. Her parents were standing at the foot of the stairs, just staring at her.

"Mom…Dad…you're….you're still awake." Kim gulped.

"Of course we are." James spoke. "Do you realize how worried we were? You were supposed to be home twenty minutes ago." Kim had to suppress a sigh of relief.

"Oh…I…um…it wont happen again?" Mr. Possible grunted an approval, and made his way back up the stairs. Mrs. Possible shook her head. She looked back up, staring into Kim's eyes.

"Who was it?" She asked.

"What, how did you?" Her mother raised her hand.

"Kim you just bounced in here, practically glowing. Now I would have been much more worried if that happened in the morning…" She trailed off.

"No, nothing like that. We just went to the movies." Anne glanced at Kim's smeared makeup.

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Mom!"

**The Next Morning, Shego's Apartment**

_Kim had Shego pinned to the wall in the bedroom, their lips were locked together, hands exploring each other's bodies. Shego shifted her weight, and she fell onto the bed, Kim still entwined in her arms. Kim's hands reached up and began to unzip Shego's green and black jumpsuit. Shego moaned._

And then woke up. She bolted upright in bed, running a hand across her face, wiping off the sweat. She checked her alarm clock.

_What the hell was that about?_

_Are you serious?_

She shook her head, trying to dispel the runaway emotions left behind from the dream. After a shower and a change of clothes, Shego found herself sitting at her kitchen table, staring at her phone. More specifically her contacts page. More specifically, the only number on it.

_Oh for the love of…just call her already!_

Shego swallowed hard, and pushed call. The phone only rang once before someone picked it up.

_Oh God. What if her parents pick up? What do I do then? I'd better hang up. HANG UP!_

"Hey Shego." It was Kim

_Stupid._

"H-hey Princess. I…uhm." It occurred to Shego that she hadn't a clue what to say to her.

"Shego what is it?" Concern and fear were the two emotions prominent in Kim's voice now.

"HeyPrincesshowareyoudoingdid youwanttogetsometingtoeatlat er?" Words fell out of Shego's mouth.

"Yeah!" Kim said, sounding more than a little relieved.

"Greatpickyouupateleven!" Shego pounded the end call button, leaning backwards in her chair.

_Why do I just_melt_around her?_

**10:53 A.M. Possible Residence**

"Going somewhere Kimmie-cub?" Mr. Possible asked, looking up from his newspaper, surprised to see her freshly showered with her purse in addition to her usual clothes.

"Yeah, my friend is picking me up soon." She said, pacing throughout the kitchen.

"Its not a boy is it?" He asked skeptically.

"No dad." Kim smiled sadly to herself. "It's definitely not a boy." Her father grunted in approval and returned to his newspaper. He turned his head as he heard a car pull up into the driveway. Kim bolted towards the door.

"Love you dad!" she shouted back as she left the house.

"Take care Kimmie-cub!" He shouted back. Then he frowned as he watched her go. The car in the driveway was painted black and neon green.

_Who on earth would paint their car like that?_

The car seemed vaguely familiar, but after seeing a swish of long ebony hair in the driver's seat, he was convinced that it's occupant was not, in fact, a boy. As the car pulled out, he stood and closed the front door, all fears alleviated.

**10:58 A.M. Shego's Car**

Kim buckled herself into the passenger's seat as Shego pulled out of the driveway.

"Where are we going?" Kim asked, glancing at Shego.

"Bueno Nacho sound good?" Shego asked looking back at Kim, who smiled.

"Yes please." She sat back in the chair and Shego returned her eyes to the road.

Neither talked for awhile.

"Soo…" Shego finally broke the silence. "Kimmie-cub eh?" Kim's face turned the color of her hair. Shego had trouble keeping her eyes on the road.

_Aww. Kimmie looks so cute when she's completely embarrassed._

The rest of the ride passed in silence, Shego with a smug grin on her face, and Kim desperately hoping that there were no embarrassment ninja's around.


	3. What they don't know can't hurt them

**9:31 P.M. The Streets of Middleton**

"Shego." Kim complained. "We are not going to a bar. I'm not even twenty one!"

"So? I am. Besides, it's not a bar. It's a club. Let's be honest. You could use a little down time once in a while." Kim still looked unconvinced. "And I'll probably need a driver to get home."

"Fine." Kim smirked. "But only so I can laugh at you tomorrow."

Shego smiled back. "I can live with that."

**12:02 A.M. Shego's Apartment**

Kim locked the door to the car and headed upstairs after Shego. The night had been fun at first, they danced together, listened to the music in a corner booth, and even tried the karaoke machine once. But as time went on, Shego had ordered more and more drinks. Enough that even with her metabolism, she was slightly out of it. She'd stopped talking to Kim around then. When she was unable to get a response from Shego, Kim had driven her back to her apartment. Shego refused to look at her the entire drive back. As soon as they arrived, Shego bolted from the car and ran upstairs. In her haste, she'd forgotten to lock the door behind her, and thus, Kim was able to follow her. As she stepped into the apartment, Kim heard sobs coming from Shego's bedroom.

"Shego?" She asked tentatively as she opened the door.

The woman in question was curled up in a corner, muttering to herself. Tears ran down her face.

"Shego." Kim gasped. She wrapped her arm around Shego. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Shego shook her head incredulously. "You hate me."

"Hate you? Why would I hate you?" Kim asked, genuinely shocked.

"I'm a thief and a criminal and a liar and…" Shego began to ramble before being stopped by a lump in her throat.

"What makes you think I hate you?" Kim whispered.

"Because of everything I've ever done to you, to your family, to your friends." Shego shivered, remembering Kim's prom night. "After everything I helped put you through, how could you not?"

"Shego, I never hated you. I might've been angry a few times, but that was Drakken's fault, not yours." Kim turned Shego towards her, and stared intently at her. For the first time in a while, Shego returned the gaze. "Half the time you were the only reason I'd show up. Sneaking in, getting out of the deathtraps, and fighting you. It was the most fun I ever had on a mission. Why do you think I always let Ron take care of Drakken?"

"But…" Shego stammered. "I'm a villain…"

"So? I'm a vigilante. If you can accept that, and make our relationship work around it, what kind of person would I be if I couldn't do the same?"

"You're not mad?"

"Never." Kim whispered. "And I've certainly never hated you."

Shego lunged forward, pulling Kim into a tight hug. "Thanks Princess. I needed that."

They were both silent, except for the occasional hiccup from Shego. Eventually, those subsided, and Kim realized that she's fallen asleep. Kim gently laid Shego down on one side of the bed, and then lay down next to her. Silently, she pulled the covers over both of them and closed her eyes.

**7:20 A.M. Shego's Apartment**

Shego hissed as she regained consciousness. Light from the kitchen poured through the open doorway. She pulled the blankets over her head, grumbling violently. No matter how many curses she uttered, the light refused to subside. Thus, Shego relented. She threw off the covers and stormed into the kitchen. She was surprised to see Kim there, greeting her with a glass of water and some ibuprofen. Shego, still muttering obscenities about the various evils of light, took the offering gratefully.

"There." Kim said, satisfied. "Now I won't have to hear you complain about how the sun is out to get you for most of the day.

"Meh." Was Shego's elegant response. In a series of quick gulps, both the water and the pills were gone. "Kim," She looked up at the red head, who was nursing a mug of tea. "Thanks. For everything."

**Two Months Later**

Kim lay back on the couch of Shego's apartment. Shego herself was laying on top of her, their lips were locked, their hair shrouded their faces, entwined so much, that save for one of them having green skin, it was impossible to tell who was who. They had completely lost themselves in the moment. Time seemed to skirt around them, never quite touching them. The electricity from the contact seemed to charge the room. Shego broke the kiss. Kim moaned softly at the broken contact, and stared up into her lover's eyes. Shego returned the stare. Shego opened her mouth, words forming in the back of her throat. Kim shuddered slightly in anticipation.

"Kim, I…I…" Kim closed her eyes, waiting for Shego to finish. She never got the chance, for when Kim arrived, in the heat of the moment, Shego had forgotten to lock the door. And Ron chose exactly that moment to open the door.

"Hey K.P. I…I…uh…" He stared unashamedly at the spectacle in front of him. Shego rolled over to face him, fire blazing in her eyes. Kim stared up at Ron, her eyes growing by the second. Ron stared, blinking, mouth agape, trying to make sense of what was going on. Rufus stuck his head out of Ron's pocket, looking questioningly at his owner, then he followed Ron's gaze to the couch in front for him. He stared, blinked twice, and then fainted, falling back into Ron's pocket. Kim stood, dragging Shego up with her. Kim clutched Shego's forearm with both hands. Shego turned her gaze towards her, and her expression softened. She ran her free hand through Kim's hair, trying to calm her. Ron took a step backwards, his expression alternating between shock, disbelief, and anger.

"Ron?" Kim asked uncertainly. He turned and ran from the room, slamming the door behind him. "Ron!" Kim shouted tears welling up in her eyes. Shego pulled her closer and embraced her tightly.

"It'll be okay princess. It'll be okay." She muttered, stroking Kim's hair as the redhead sobbed into her shoulder. Gradually, Kim's sobs were replaced by hiccups, which also ceased with time, leaving the two standing there, uncertain about the future. Kim, worried about the reactions of her family and friends. Shego concerned with what the information becoming public knowledge would do to Kim. Both were relieved, if only slightly, when Kim's Kimmunicator started beeping, providing a distraction from their woes. Kim activated it, and Wade's face materialized on the screen.

"Kim! You need to find Ron, I sent him to find you, but he just called me talking like a madman! He was saying that you and Shego…you and…Shego…" Kim had turned her Kimmunicator around to face the woman standing opposite her. Kim turned it back around and stared blankly at its screen. Wade's mouth continued to move, but no words came out. A red light began flashing on a screen to his left. "Uh oh." Wade managed to find his voice again. "You guys need to move. Global Justice units are closing in on your position!" Kim and Shego began to run for the nearest window as flash-bangs flew from seemingly all directions. Kim grabbed Shego's hand as the world dissolved into flashes of light.

**Twenty Minutes Later (2:39) Club Banana**

Monique was surprised to see Ron burst trough the doors, gasping for breath, looking as if he'd seen a ghost. He doubled over, panting. Monique walked over and put an arm around him, lifting him up, she sat him at a nearby table. Then she took the chair opposite him.

"So… Kim didn't take the breakup well, did she?" Monique asked, piting him. Kim's wrath was formidable. Ron shook his head. Monique patted his shoulder, understandingly. "Just give her some time, she'll come around." Ron shook his head and looked up at her, his breathing slowed, but still came considerably faster than normal.

"I didn't get the chance to tell her." He balled his hands into fists and began glaring holes into the table. Monique lost all pity for him. She withdrew her hand.

"You chickened out? Seriously Ron, I told you that you have to tell her about Yori. We went over this. She's your _best friend _she has a right to know." Ron shook his head again.

"I went to the address Wade gave me, but when I got there…" He slammed his fist into the table.

"Ron!"

"She. Already. Had. Company." Ron spoke through gritted teeth. He looked up at her, a terribly forced smile on his face. "Guess who the apartment belonged to?" Realization dawned on Monique.

"Oh God. Was it Josh, or Brick." Ron shook his head, the forced smile starting to creep Monique out. "Felix?"

"None of the above."

"Fine I give, who was he?" Monique asked, exasperated.

"Wrong pronoun." Ron said the smile beginning to fade.

"Wrong pronoun what do you…oh…_shit_." She wrapped Ron's hands in her own. "Look Ron, I know this isn't easy, especially finding out this way, but Kim needs out support with this. You know things like this aren't easy. Remember Selena?" Monique shivered. "We need to…" Ron looked up at her, his eyes pained.

"It was Shego's apartment."

"…Oh…"

**Same Time, Global Justice Headquarters.**

Someone finally took of the blindfolds. Kim's hands remained handcuffed behind her back. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light in the room she found herself in. It was only a few yards long and wide each. The walls were bare, and the only furniture in the room was a desk and chair, which were directly in front of her. Dr. Director sat behind the desk. Kim looked and saw that she was flanked by a pair of G.J. agents. Dr. Director motioned for them to leave. Then Kim noticed who wasn't there.

"Where's Shego?" She asked Dr. Director, who shook her head sadly. She pulled a file from the desk, opened it, and wrote several notes on one of the papers inside. Kim noticed the title of the folder: KiGo. Kim felt anger welling up inside her as the Director refused to meet her eyes or awnser her question. "Where am I? What am I doing here? And _what have you done with Shego?_" Her voice elevated with each question. Dr. Director looked up at her sadly.

"What did she do to you?" Kim was taken aback by the question.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked the woman, getting angrier.

"Miss Possible. You were 'ahem' consorting with a know criminal. One of the most wanted on the planet." Kim tried to protest, but the Director cut her off. "Your archrival, who, until very recently, you openly despised. We have arrested her, and are holding her for questioning _indefinitely_." Kim made several choking sounds at those words.

_Indefinitely?_

The shock was soon replaced by anger, her teeth began to grind together. The director noticed this, and began writing more notes down in the file. "You can't do that! She was pardoned!" Kim leaned over the desk until her head was inches from the director's. "She hasn't done anything wrong!" The director stared at her for a few moments, then shook her head, sorrow etched across her face. "I'm sorry. We will have to perform several psychiatric tests to determine the extent of the damage she's managed to inflict. We'll also need a blood sample to test for chemicals, and…" She consulted the report in front of her. "a brain scan to check for anomalies." Kim stared daggers at her.

"And if there's nothing wrong with me?" She asked through a clenched jaw. Dr. Director looked back at her.

"Then we will keep testing until we find out what _is_." Kim deflated. Shego was stuck in jail. And she couldn't do anything to change G.J.'s mind. She stared, defeated, at the floor.

_They'll void the pardons too. They have Shego. And its all my fault._

The director pushed a button under her desk and the guards returned. Dr. Director addressed one of the two. "Escort Miss Possible back home, we will begin diagnostics tomorrow." She glanced at the teenage hero. "And keep her under surveillance."

**One Hour Later, Possible Residence**

Kim walked through the door, resigned to a 'family meeting' with her parents. She hoped they took it better than Ron or G.J. had, but one look at her parents' expressions, and that hope was doused. They stood in front of the stairwell, pity was the dominant expression.

"Kimmie-cub," her father spoke up. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I chased away all those boys that you went out with. I…I never meant for this to happen." He hung his head, ashamed. Kim clenched her fists, and her shoulders tensed. Her mother saw this and intervened.

"What your father means to say is that we know that this must be hard for you, and we can't imagine what you're going through." She pulled Kim into what was supposed to be a comforting hug. It failed spectacularly. "I don't know what that woman did to you, but we can work through it." She began stroking Kim's hair. "It'll be al right." Kim pulled herself free from her mother's embrace.

"She didn't do anything to me. Why is that so hard to believe?" She creamed at them. The two of them just looked at her sadly. "I was the one who started this! I wanted to be with her! She makes me happy! I love her!" the atmosphere in the room froze over. No sound could be heard but Kim's heavy breathing. She looked pleadingly at her parents. "Is that so hard to accept?" She whispered. Her parents shared a look. One that seemed to say: 'Its worse than we thought.' Kim stepped backwards. "You…you don't believe me." She took another step.

"Kimmie." Her mother said, taking a step closer. "Please. It'll be alright."

"You don't care." Kim muttered wildly, stepping further from her advancing parents, eyes darting from one pained expression to the other. "You don't care how I feel. You don't care that she makes me happy!" Kim began to shout accusingly at her parents. "You always said that you would accept me no matter what! Was that a lie?" Mrs. Possible stepped back as it she had been hit. Mr. Possible lowered his gaze and refused to meet his daughter's eyes. Kim felt tears begin to slide down her cheeks. She turned and ran, tears flying in her wake, out the house, and onto the street, leaving her parents screaming after her.

**10:10 P.M. Downtown Middleton**

Kim sat alone on a rooftop, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, listening to sirens sound across the city as police searched for her. She pulled out her Kimmunicator. She needed help. She needed someone to support her.

_I can't do this alone._

She dialed Monique's number. It only rang once before she picked up.

"Kim?"

"Hey Mo." Both were quiet for a while, both dreading hoe the conversation might turn out, but both resigned to the fact that some things had to be said. "I uh, I suppose you heard about today."

"Yeah, you could say that." Monique replied coldly. Kim continued.

"Monique, I need help." Kim pleaded.

"From who? Me? Why do you need _my_ help? You obviously didn't need it before. You never told _me_ about Shego. You never told _me_ you were hanging around someone who spent years trying to kill you. You never called in the last two months to discuss _this_ with _me_. You didn't even tell me you were into girls!" Kim closed her eyes. "You didn't need my friendship before. Why do you need it _now_." Kim clenched her fist.

"Because _I_ though that of all people, _you_ wouldn't care. That _you _would support me. You know why I never told you, because you never asked! You canceled half of our appointments to hang with Felix! I thought that you would care _now_, but apparently I was wrong about you too!" She cut the connection and let out a pained scream into the night. Across town, Monique lay back in her bed, mentally beating herself up.

_She's right. What kind of friend am I?_

**12:01 A.M. Global Justice Maximum Security Detention Block**

Shego sat on her bed, glancing around her room. It was shaped like a 10x10x10 cube, complete with fully plasma-proof walls and door. The only items inhabiting the room were the toilet, bed, and she. She briefly entertained the notion of escape, but cast it aside quickly. Even if she escaped, what would she do then? Kim brought meaning back to her life, and she didn't know what she would be without her.

_It's and empty world that doesn't have Princess in it. She makes me feel warm and happy. She's exiting and fun and I…and I…I love her._

Shego was surprised to admit it, but the more she thought about it, the more certain she was.

_I love you Princess._

Shego decided that she was going to escape after all, if for no other reason than to say to Kim what she should've said so many times before.

_Consequences be damned._

She was startled to hear a commotion outside her cell. She walked towards the barred window in the door to see. Several agents ran past her door from the left. Just as they disappeared from her sight, following several smacks and thuds, they flew back the way they came, landing spread-eagle on the floor. Shego looked to the right, and was surpised to see a flash of auburn hair.

"Princess?" She asked, incredulously.

"It's me Shego." Kim smiled at her as she used an 'appropriated' card to open the cell. As the door opened, Kim flung her arms around the green skinned woman. Shego eagerly returned the embrace. "Oh God Shego. They all said these terrible things about you. And, and, oh God." Kim began to sob into her shoulder. "I thought that I'd never see you again."

"Kim." Shego said, stunned. She put her hands on Kim's shoulders and herlher at arms length, looking into her eyes. "You need to leave, they can't find you here, they can't think you helped me escape."

"I don't care Shego. We're leaving. _Together_." She grasped Shego's arm and led her out of the complex following a trail of groaning bodies.

**9:07 A.M. Bueno Nacho**

Monique and Ron sat across from each other, neither able to meet the other's eyes. Mostly they just stared at their food, emitting the occasional sigh. Even Rufus sat, simply staring at the bowl of cheese growing cold in front of him. Monique dialed Kim's number yet again, but she didn't answer.

"We're idiots." Ron muttered as Monique closed the phone, pushing his Naco platter away from him.

"Yeah." Monique sighed, poking her meal absentmindedly with her fork.

"Unh-hun. Unh-hun." Rufus nodded dejectedly.

**Same Time, Global Justice Headquarters**

Betty Director poured over several reports on her desk. First among them contained the details of Kim's disappearance from her home last night. Not surprisingly, she had completely evaded her tail, and vanished into the night. Second dealt with the escape of Shego. Most surprisingly, Shego's cell had been opened from the outside.

_Possible_

The remaining reports were administrative in nature, and she handed them to Agent Du.

"Officers to the briefing room." She ordered over the intercom.

_We need a plan. Miss Possible needs our help and I intend to make sure she receives it._


	4. Then why does it hurt so much?

**2:23 A.M. Somewhere Above Middleton**

Kim sat in the back of the hovercraft, watching Shego as she piloted the vehicle through the skies of Middleton, going over the events of the past few days in her head. Remembering the hurt in Ron's eyes, the ice in Monique's voice, most of all, she remembered how cold she felt in her parents' embrace. And how warm she felt in Shego's. She stood, and walking up towards Shego's chair, snaked her arms around her lover's neck, resting her hands on her chest. She closed her eyes, and buried her head in ebony hair, sighing contentedly. Shego closed her eyes, losing herself in the moment. After several minutes, she turned to the woman behind her, smiling.

"Are you sure about this Kim?" She asked, her voice not betraying the concern she felt. Kim stared back into her eyes, and found certainty there.

"Completely." She whispered, confirming it with a kiss.

**2:56 A.M. Possible Residence**

Kim stood in her room, glancing around at the various objects that inhabited it. The objects were familiar, and vaguely comforting, but the feeling of content and relative safety was gone. This wasn't her room. She sighed miserably, and then smiled sadly.

_Now I know how Shego felt, all those times she broke into my room. _

Kim took a small usb dive from her pocket, and plugged it into her computer. After several seconds, it beeped, announcing that the contents had been successfully copied. The computer itself had been wiped. Next Kim grabbed her kimmunicator and grappling hook, slipping them into her belt. After that was done, she retrieved a pen and some paper from her desk, and wrote a small note on it. She stuffed into the arms of her old cuddle buddy. She gave it a quick squeeze and a parting kiss on the forehead before setting the pandarro on her bed. After rummaging through her desk for a few minutes, grabbing anything useful, Kim began to root through her closet, putting various articles of clothing into a large duffel bag. She took her mission clothes, along with two spares. She took several of her casual outfits with her as well. She began to take her prom dress, but decided against it. Her graduation attire remained as well. As the closet cleared, a small box, previously hidden in the back, became visible. Kim glanced at it uncertainly, opened it, and tore the contents out and stuffed them in the bag. The motion was so quick, that if anyone were watching, all they would've seen was a glimpse of black, and oddly enough, neon green.

**Thirty Seconds Later, The Hall Outside**

Anne Possible stood outside her daughter's room, a closed hand inches from the door.

"Kim?" She whispered, afraid to knock. "Kim are you back?" Hope crept into her voice. She was certain that she heard something. She opened the door, glancing expectantly around an empty room. The window was open, it's curtains flapping even thought there was no breeze. Dr. Possible frowned at that before her gaze turned to the bed. More specifically at the pandaroo sitting in the middle, a piece of paper tucked between the legs.

"Dear" Are you alright?" Her husband's voice sounded from the doorway. She ignored him, slowly edging closer to the bed, fear increasing with each step. Fear of what the note would say. As she reached the bed, she picked up the stuffed animal, staring at it. Her husband stepped next to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. She glanced back at him, he nodded. Slowly, she turned her gaze back to the note still tucked in the pandaroo's arms. Anne gulped and plucked the note from the animal's embrace. It fell to the floor, bounced once and lay still. Anne Possible stood above it, staring at the message from her daughter. James glanced over her shoulder, reading the paper as well. His eyes widened and he looked over at his wife, unsure. She stood, frozen, staring at the paper clutched in her grasp.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, but I couldn't bring myself to face you after what happened earlier. But I'm not sorry about anything else. I love Shego. I know it sounds crazy, but I'm sure of it now. I just wish that you could've seen that. Tell Ron and Monique that I'm sorry that they had to find out the way they did. We're gone now. I had to leave. I don't know when this place stopped being home, but somehow it did._

_Don't forget to yell at the tweebs for me._

_Kim_

And suddenly it was too much for her. She collapsed backwards, and was out before her husband caught her.

**9:17 A.M. Streets of Middleton**

Ron walked down the sidewalk, Yori at his side, having just arrived from Japan. He needed get some air after the phone call that Mr. Possible'd just given him. He stared at the ground, kicking himself at the way he'd acted after walking in on Kim and Shego. Once again, he'd managed to screw everything up. And now he might never see Kim again. Yori tugged at his arm, and he turned to face her. She stared intently at him.

"It will be alright Ron-Kun." She whispered. He smiled halfheartedly.

"I hope so Yori." He sighed. She pulled him into a comforting embrace. "I hope so."

**10:34 A.M. Safehouse in Greece**

The hovercar was parked in front of a nice two-story house. It was fairly small, looking more like a cabin than a house. Beyond the house waves lapped softly at a small beach, surrounded by cliffs.

"So, what do you think?" Shego asked raising an eyebrow, keeping the concern out of her voice. "Good enough?" She was worried, even though she wouldn't admit it to herself. Kim had given up _everything_ to be with her, and Shego hoped that her safehouse would be enough for her. This was going to ber her life for as long as G.J. was looking for her. Shego wanted it to be comfortable. Kim saw the uncertainty. After fighting Shego for years, she knew what signs to look for.

"Of course it is." She said, embracing Shego. "You're here." She felt the older woman relax, her worries temporarily abated. Shego returned the embrace, and then broke it off.

"Then let me show you around." She smiled, tugging Kim along as she gave her a tour of the house.

**One hour later.**

"And this is the bedroom." Shego said, opening the final door in the hallway. Kim smiled coyly at her.

"Only one?" She asked.

"Is that a problem?" Shego whispered, sliding her hands down to the redhead's hips.

"I never said that did I?" Kim traced a finger along Shego's back, and moved her face closer to Shego's "In fact, why don't you and I slip into something more comfortable…" she breathed. "and get something to eat." She tore from the embrace and ran back towards the stairs. Shego playfully shot bolts of light after her.

"Hey!" She shouted in protest. Then she grumbled. Kim'd pay for this. She made her way downstairs, then began to run when she heard cooking instruments being readied. Shego remembered some of the times Kim had tried to cook while she was under the effects of the Attitudeinator. Kim had almost set fire to the kitchen. Twice. And that was just toast.

Her fears were somewhat alleviated when she reached the kitchen.

"What?" Kim asked her, puzzled, holding a frozen dinner in one hand, the door to the microwave in the other.

"Well, um, see I thought…" Shego stammered, unsure how to tell her that she'd feared for the safety of the building.

"Oh come on Shego. I can use a _microwave_." She said, exasperated, placing her food on the tray and activating the machine. Shego raised an eyebrow.

"That's what you said about the toaster." Kim pouted at Shego. "Gah! Fine! You can use the microwave! Just stop doing that." Kim flashed her a bright smile at that. Shego could've sworn that Kim's eyes had glinted mischievously, as if promising that the pout would certainly be used again. Then the microwave beeped and Kim tore her eyes from Shego and retrieved her meal. Shego, grateful that the microwave was still in working order, prepared her own food, and sat at the table next to Kim.

"So what do you think of the place?" Shego asked, starting on her soup. Kim glanced up at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Do all of your safehouses have underground lairs?" Shego shook her head.

"Nah, just the ones that Drakken knew about. He thought that I might need them." She chuckled softly. Kim laughed as well.

"So…extra large vents and a self destruct button then?" Shego nodded. Dinner progressed silently from that point, neither having much to talk about. For Kim, the reality of the past few days was sinking in. She was beginning to face the possibility that she might never see her family or friends again. That's not to say that she regretted her actions. Looking back, what choice did she have? Shego spent considerable time throughout the meal contemplating Kim's actions. Her own family had been distant and unrelatable, even before the meteor. It was different for Kim. For Kim family had meant support and trust. And Kim had still picked Shego over her own family. For some reason, that saddened Shego, but at the same time, she felt ecstatic. Kim felt exactly the same. They both looked up, staring into each other's eyes as the same thought raced through their minds.

_I love you._

The two women simultaneously blinked, blushed, and averted lowered their gazes. Nevertheless, that one thought resonated throughout their minds for the rest of the meal, as the two stole furtive glances at each other.

_I love you._


	5. Resisting arrest

**4:31 A.M. Safehouse in Greece**

Kim awoke slowly from _very _pleasant dreams. She found herself in a strange bed, surprisingly warm, with two arms wrapped around her waist. A familiar from pressed up against her, and she could feel Shego's breath in her hair. After a quick check of her clothing-to ensure that her dream _had_ been a dream-she wriggled backwards into Shego's embrace, content to drift back to sleep. Unfortunately for her, an alarm began to sound just as she was getting comfortable. In an instant, Shego had leapt from the bed, reached a small dresser across from it, and was pulling out her mission clothes. Kim rolled off the bed and, grabbing the duffel bag under it, proceeded to do the same. As she finished, Kim looked up to see Shego tear off a wall panel, revealing a security terminal.

"Global Justice." She snarled, checking the screen. "How did they find us?" She glanced back at Kim, then her eyes fell to the device strapped to her belt. "Nerdlinger." She hissed. Kim followed her gaze to her kimmunicator. She stared at it in disbelief.

"But Wade wouldn't…" She started, then stopped herself. A week ago, she would've said the same for Ron, and look how that turned out. Shaking her head, she picked up her kimmunicator. Then she dashed it against the nearest wall. As the twisted wreckage fell to the floor, she turned to Shego. "Where are they?"

"The basement." Came the terse reply. Kim understood. The basement referred to the underground lair that Drakken had built. Unfortunately, it was little more than an empty room, as large as a small airplane hanger. Drakken had wanted Shego to 'customize' it. More unfortunately, the hovercar had been parked there, and they had no other means of escape. Shego turned to Kim. "Shall we entertain our guests?" She asked with a mock bow, one hand gesturing towards the door. Kim grinned.

"After you." With that, the two women sprinted out the door and down two flights of stairs, emerging at the doors to the 'basement'. They opened the doors just in time to hear the last part of an order issued by whomever was in command.

"…I repeat lethal force has _not_ been authorized, take them alive!" As the doors swung open, the G.J. agents turned their gaze from the officer in charge, to the two women standing in front of them. At least two dozen inhabited the hangar. Every single one froze at the sight of them. More than one audible gulp could be heard from the men. The officer, a man with graying hair in his late forties, paled at the sight. He then proceeded to shout into his microphone. "Infiltration has failed, we need backup, send in the reserve teams!"

"Confirm. Reserve teams inbound. E.T.A. is three minutes." The man's face lost even more blood at the response that came back over the radio. He glanced at Shego.

"I am giving you one chance to surrender. If you refuse, we will have to bring you in by force." To his credit, his voice didn't tremble. Shego; however, was unimpressed, and shot him with a bolt of plasma, knocking him out. She cracked her knuckles grinning, a malevolent spark in her eye.

"Who's next?" She and Kim leapt into action at that, Shego leapt above them, raining down plasma fire. Kim; meanwhile, darted between agents, hitting various vital locations with quick jabs before moving on.

_This is almost like fighting Jack Hench's men._

Kim reflected briefly on that before turning an agent's stun baton in his grip, and jabbing it into his gut. She grinned.

_This is almost too easy._

Unbeknownst to the ex-heroines, one G.J. agent had slipped away from the fighting. He watched as the rest of his team was systematically dismantled, and realized that the fugitives would be able to escape before backup arrived. He drew his sidearm and pointed it at the closest target, which just happened to be Kim.

"Freeze." He shouted. All eyes in the room turned to him. To be fair, that basically meant Kim and Shego. All other agents were moaning on the floor. Kim froze as she saw the weapon; her eyes widened in shock. Shego saw the weapon an instant later, and instead of freezing up, she made a decision. It was made quickly, but somehow, all the important decisions are made that way. Fast, decisive, and on some level instinctual. She launched herself at the gun, hoping to disarm the man holding it, or at the very least, move his attention away from Kim. As the distance between her and the agent decreased, she got her wish. A shot rand out, and Shego crumpled to the floor. In the wake of the gunshot, total silence enveloped the room. Then an agonized cry broke the quiet, as Kim ran to the prone form of Shego. Kim's sobs echoed throughout the room as she fought to save her lover's life.

"No Shego! Shego please! Stay with me!" She sobbed, her hands wrist deep in blood as she applied pressure to the wound in the center of Shego's chest. "Please." She whispered desperately. Shego lifted her arm, placing it on Kim's shoulder.

"Kim." She breathed, blood accompanying her words out of her mouth. "Kim I wanted to tell you before, but I…I…" She coughed, blood splattering Kim's face. "I love you Kim."

Kim bent over, still applying pressure to the wound, and planted a kiss on Shego's forehead.

"I love you too Shego." She whispered gently in her ear. The last remaining agent crept up behind the women, and raised his weapon again. Unfortunately, Kim heard him. Her hand whipped around, smacking the gun from his grasp. She turned to face him, and he nearly fainted at the sight. A wicked grin lit her face, and something feral shone in her eyes. The lighting hadn't changed, but he could've sworn that a shadow passed across her face as she stared at him. Then she grabbed his shock baton. His screams echoed over the radio, forcing the second team to _move_.

**Same Time, 50 Meters from the Safehouse.**

Agent Will Du led the third team as they moved towards the safehouse, coordinating with the second team as they went.

"We are at the entry point, are we clear to go?" Team two's leader sounded over the radio.

"Affermative." He responded. Ahead of him, he saw the second team drop through a hole that the infiltration team had cut, supposedly leading to an underground facility.

"Alright." He heard over the comm. "We're in. I see a…oh God." Will motioned for his men to stop.

"Repeat two-lead, what do you see?" He demanded.

"Sir!" A voice sounded over the radio, different from two-lead.. "We need backup! She's tearing us apart! We need…" Static drowned out the comm. Will sat there stunned, his men started glancing nervously at each other. Shaking his head, he whispered to his men.

"You are cleared weapons free. I am authorizing lethal force." Agent Du then drew his own pistol, flipping off the safety. After a moment's hesitation, his men did the same. He paused to collect himself, not managing to calm his nerves at all, and signaled his men forwards. They dropped down the opening two at a time, and regrouped below, weapons sweeping the room. It looked like a tornado had struck recently. Agents littered the floor, posed in every ragdolled position imaginable. In the centre, a red haired woman sat, treating a prone form, bleeding on the ground, a G.J. medikit next to her. At first, Will assumed that it was one of his agents she was treating, but as he inched closer, he realized that it was Shego, unconscious, and covered in blood. Quietly, he motioned for his team to lower their weapons. He walked up to her. "Kim." He said, trying to get her attention. She ignored him, continuing to threat the woman next to her. Will examined her handiwork. "Kim you've managed to stop the bleeding, but you there's going to be some internally. We need to get her to a hospital. Kim let her arms fall to her sides, balled up into fists. She stood and faced Du.

"So you can arrest her when they're done treating her?" She shouted at him, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Yes." He replied calmly. She stared daggers at him. "Kim would you prefer it if she died here?" He asked her, gesturing towards Shego. "Could you live with yourself if you didn't try and save her?" She stared back at him, the pain evident in her eyes. She closed them and turned her head. Will motioned for his men to carry Shego back to one of the helicopters that dropped them off. He read Kim her rights, then handcuffed her, leading her off to a second helicopter. He saw the look of anguish on her face as Shego was loaded up onto the first, and she into the second. For the first time, Agent Du wondered how Dr. Director could be so wrong about something.


	6. What do I need to do to get a harmonica?

**One Week Later, G.J. Holding Facility**

Kim sat back on her cot, filing her nails with a small file that she had 'liberated' from one of the guards. She was thinking as well. There really wasn't much else to do in the cell. A bunk and a toilet didn't exactly make for fun times. For most people anyways. As Kim lay back on her cot, she found herself going over the events of the past few weeks. Many of her thoughts paralleled ones she had the night she broke Shego out of prison, the only difference being that before, she had been pressured for time. Now she had a lot more of that. Even so, she found herself with few regrets. Kim was forced to abandon her thoughts when a sharp noise brought her back to reality. She glanced up. Dr. Director was standing outside the bars of her cell, eyeing the position Kim was in disapprovingly. Kim went back to filing her nails, completely ignoring the head of G.J.

*Ahem* The director cleared her throat again. Kim looked back up at her disinterested, her eyes clearly saying 'There something you need?' The director shot her a stern look, but Kim had already turned her gaze to what she thought was a more pressing matter. A vein pulsed in Dr. Director's forehead. "Miss Possible." She said, a sharp tone to her voice. Kim's eyes returned to her again, her face filled with mock surprise.

"Dr. Director! I was just ignoring you there. How _are_ you doing?" the director glowered at her, but Kim simply shot her a smirk in reply. Dr. Director was growing steadily more uncomfortable. Kim's behavior thus far reminded her a little too much of another inmate, currently lying in a hospital bed.

"Actually Miss Possible, I am here to discuss you. More specifically, some of the recent choices you have made." Kim clearly wasn't paying attention at this point. "Or perhaps the ones that have been made for you." The director finished, a provocative edge to her words. Kim glared up at her.

"And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?" Suddenly the file was gone, and Kim stood at the bars of her cell, her face inches from Dr. Director's.

"Kim," the director began, shaking her head slightly. "We both know that Shego has had experience with several mind altering mechanisms in her past." Kim pressed her face against the bars.

"What the hell are you implying?" She glowered. Dr. Director simply shook her head.

"I'm sorry Kim, we should've seen things sooner. If we had, we might've been able to prevent this from happening. We'll keep conducting tests and trying to find a way to fix whatever that woman did to you."

"Nothing's wrong with me." Kim spat out through gritted teeth. The director smiled sadly at her before turning, and walking past the cell, leaving Kim to stare daggers at her as she left.

**Two days later, one floor above.**

Dr. Director stood outside of the room, pausing briefly before keying open the door. Had it been anyone else attempting what she was about to do, they would've received a stern reprimand. But, as it was Kim whose mental well being that depended on the next few minutes, the director decided that she could overlook them. Just this once. She opened the door to witness an ongoing argument between a G.J. Surgeon, and the occupant of the sole bed in the room.

"I was ready to leave two days ago!" The green-skinned woman laying in the bed shouted.

"You were shot through the lung less than a week ago! You are in no way ready for any type of physical therapy." The director cleared her throat to announce her presence. Other than a 'Hey Cyclops,' her presence was largely ignored. Her patience severely taxed, the director grabbed the doctor's shoulder and forced him from the room, locking the door behind her. She turned to glare at Shego, and was unsurprised to see a look of equal contempt mirrored on the ex-hero's face. The two women stared at each other for several minutes, each silently daring the other to break first. Realizing that this was getting them nowhere, Dr. Director relented.

"I won't insult your intelligence by asking you if you know why you're here." She said, trying to keep her voice level. Shego continued to glower. "Similarly, I won't insult you by outlining the gravity of the situation." She took a step closer to the bed and sat down in one of the visitor's chairs. Her fingers formed a pyramid as she continued. "I want to offer you a deal."

"What do you want?" Shego growled after several seconds. Dr. Director smirked slightly.

"We are willing to offer you twenty years maximum security. _With_ possibility of parole." The words left a bad taste in her mouth, but if this was what it took to help Kim…

"What's the catch?" Shego tilted her head to the side, staring questioningly at the director. If anything, Dr. Director's face managed to radiate even more distain for the bedridden woman.

"Tell us what you did to Possible." Ger voice alone caused the temperature in the room to drop several degrees. "And how we can fix her." Much to the director's ire, Shego's only response was to laugh. It was a cold humorless laugh, one that was directed at the absurdity of the situation.

"What I did?" Shego turned to Dr. Director as she finished. A cold flicker appeared in her eyes. "What _I_ did? _I_ didn't do anything to her." Shego raised her hand, pointing it accusingly at the older woman. "How about what _you_ did? _You_ were the ones who refused to accept what she was doing, _You_ were the ones who arrested me because little Kimmie wasn't acting the way _you_ expected her to." Shego emphasized each _you_ by poking the head of Global Justice in the collarbone. Dr. Director clenched her fists.

"Shut up."

"_You _were the ones who ostracized her. _You _left her so alone that she came to _me_."

"Shut. Up."

"And I did what _you _wouldn't do. I accepted her. _I _didn't try to make her what I wanted her to be. That was _you_." Shego saw it coming, but she didn't try to block it. That wasn't to say it didn't hurt, the directors fist making contact with her chest. In fact, it hurt almost as much as getting shot had. But as Dr. Director stormed out of the room, Shego smiled, recognizing the blow for what it was.

An admission that she was right.


	7. Cake with a 'surprise' inside

**Three Days Later: 11:52 A.M. G.J. Holding Facility**

Time passed slowly in prison, and there was only so many times she could file her nails. Instead, she began filing several of the bars on her cell. When no guards were looking of course. Problem was, that most of the time they were. So Kim spent most of her day staring at the wall. She didn't have anything against the wall. It was a very nice wall, but that didn't stop her from wishing it was made of something other than solid concrete. Her thoughts were interrupted by a G.J. Agent, who approached her cell.

"Miss Possible, you have visitors." Kim paid him no mind, She wasn't in a hurry to see anyone right now. Except Shego.

"Sis!" Twin voices shouted as the door to her cell opened.

_Not Shego._

Jim and Tim raced through the still opening door, and latched themselves onto their sister. Her parents followed, albeit at a much slower pace. Unwilling to meet her parents' eyes, Kim turned instead to the twins, returning their embrace.

"Hey Tweebs." She muttered. The grinned up at her.

"Did you have fun on your trip?" Jim asked loudly, covering Tim's question.

"How was she?"

"Tweebs!" She roared. The grinned wider, and fled behind the safety of their parents. As their grip on her loosened, Kim felt them slip a pair of items into her back pockets. The smirked at her from the other end of her cell. Her parents turn came next, and her father pulled her into a lung-deflating hug. Her mother joined quickly. To Kim's surprise, she returned the embrace, tears leaking from her eyes. After a few minutes, a guard came and informed the family that their time was up.

"I'm so sorry Kim. Don't worry." She ran a hand through her daughter's hair. "We'll get you out of this. It's all been a horrible misunderstanding."

"It think that's the point mom." Kim smiled faintly as Her parents were led from the cell, twins in tow. "It really hasn't."

**Thirty Minutes Later, G.J. Holding Facility**

Kim sat, staring silently at the items she'd retrieved from her pockets. One had contained her laser, disguised as a cylinder of lipstick. The other item was what captured her attention. It was a picture of Shego, the same one that had sat in Kim's locker throughout high school. On the back, the twins had scrawled:

_Hey sis, how's the life of crime going?_

_Don't worry, we had Wade check, Shego's fine._

_In fact, she's two floors up and three doors down._

_If you two break out and become super thieves, _

_could you nab the one eyed lady's car?_

_We'd appreciate it._

_-Tweebs _

Kim chuckled silently, part of her was touched at the gesture, and the other laughed at the absurdity of the request. She tucked the lipstick away, planning to make good use of it. She spent time staring at the picture her brothers had snuck her, thinking of the woman lying in a bed two floors away. As such, she didn't notice a figure approach her cell.

"Miss Possible?" Kim looked up. Dr. Director stood outside the bars of her cell. Kim noticed that the woman didn't _quite_ meet her eye. "We have finished our…tests. You have been deemed psychologically sound. As such, you will be released. Global Justice…will not press charges. You are free to go." The bars slid open. "If you'll follow me." Kim got up, and followed the director through the halls of the complex. Kim felt a glimmer of hope rising in her chest.

"And Shego?" she asked, the hope she felt trickling into her voice.

"Unfortunately, there is little we can do. The American Government has voided her pardon. She'll be tried in a few weeks." Kim felt the flicker of hope die out. "If it's any consolation, no other country has seen fit to void her pardon. There's still a chance." They reached a door, a thick security bulkhead. Dr. Director slid a small I.D. card across a nearby panel, and the door slid open. Kim brought up an arm, shielding her eyes from the sunlight that poured through the opening. Dr. Director turned to her. "There is a jet waiting to return you home." As her vision adjusted, Kim saw that there was indeed a plane not far from where they stood. It looked distinctly V.T.O.L. and as Kim looked around, she realized that the lack of any runway supported that idea. "Miss Possible," Kim turned to face the head of Global Justice. "I'm truly sorry about this. We…_I_ was wrong." Kim looked up at the woman, reaching for the forgiveness and compassion that usually came easily for her. This time however, it wasn't there.

"Doy." Was all Kim could manage before turning and walking towards the jet.


	8. Something approaching normal

**8:19 P.M. Bueno Naco**

Kim sat alone in a booth, gently prodding the food in front of her with a spork. She'd gone to her house earlier, but it didn't feel like home any more that it did when she'd left. Because of that, Kim'd taken to crashing at Shego's apartment. Still, she hadn't had much to do. Unwilling to talk to her family or friends, she found herself assaulting an Naco platter with a slightly deadly weapon. She was about to leave when two people sat themselves in the other side of the booth.

"Hey KP." Ron said dejectedly. Kim looked up at the two of them. Both made it a point to avoid her gaze. Kim sighed.

_Guess we have to do this sooner or later._

"Hey guys. What's up?" Silence reigned for several moments. Finally Monique remembered that words were needed for a conversation to happen.

"Look GF, I….we're sorry. We overreacted. We should've been there for you, but we shut you out." Monique brought her eyes up cautiously, afraid of what she'd see on Kim's face. To her surprise, it wasn't anger. "We're sorry." Monique whispered before lowering her eyes. Ron started to speak after her, but Kim cut in, realizing that she didn't need the apologies.

"It's okay. I was the one who kept it from you. It's my fault too." Ron and Monique looked up, able to return Kim's gaze. They both smiled cautiously. Kim continued. "I was afraid of what you'd think." Kim grinned, sheepishly. "I guess we just had a failure to kimmunicate." Monique groaned, cradling her face in her hands at the pun. Ron looked thoughtful for a moment, then spoke.

"Lets not do this again." He looked around at the other occupants of the booth. "Deal?" Kim and Monique shared a look, then spoke in unison.

"Deal."

**7:49 A.M. Streets of Middleton**

Ron walked down the street, his thoughts _very_ conflicted. On the one hand, they were going to Bueno Naco for breakfast! On the other, Kim was very quiet. She had been since she returned. Kim'd barely said ten words to him since he picked her up from the airport yesterday. She'd said even less to her parents. She even forgot to threaten the tweebs on her way out the door. So, against common sense, Ron decided to press Kim and find out what was wrong.

"Hey KP?" He asked, looking sideways at her. She looked back at him, and he was surprised to see her eyes were swollen and red.

_Allergies must be acting up._

"Kp," He started, tentatively. "You can't keep ignoring the 'rents."

"Of course I can. I can do anything." She said flatly, turning her face. Ron shook his head, remembering the hollow look to Mrs. Dr. Possible's face as she answered the door.

"Kp," He shook his head. "You've gotta step back a sec, see this from their point of view-" He was cut of as Kim let out a humorous laugh.

"You have no idea how ironic that was." She tried to smile, but from the look in her eyes, Ron saw that her heart wasn't really in it. They walked in silence until they reached Bueno Naco. Yori was standing outside waiting for them.

"Hello Ron-Kun and Kim-Sama. It is an honor to meet you." Yori bowed to Kim, who, with no small amount of surprise, returned it. "Ron-Kun has spoken very highly of you." Kim looked rather taken aback at all this.

"Ron," She raised an eyebrow at him. "care to introduce me?"

"Right…uh…about that KP. This is Yori. I met her while I was on vacation." Yori looked at him inquisitively. He shrugged in return. Kim didn't know about Yamamouchi. "And…uh…remember how before I left we agreed to take a break?" Kim giggled at that.

"Ron, I knew you'd find someone else. I didn't expect to keep up the relationship sitch." Ron looked shocked at the revelation.

"You mean…you knew?" Kim shook her head.

"Ron you announce a two month break just before heading to a foreign country on a two _month_ vacation." Ron's mouth worked silently for a few moments. Before he remembered how to use words.

"Aww man. I thought I was being subtle." Yori shook her head, letting out a quiet sigh. Kim turned towards her, examining her closely. Finally she turned to Ron.

"She's cute." Kim announced. Yori blushed furiously at that. Ron held up his hands.

"Oh no KP. I have enough trouble with girls without having to compete with you." Kim laughed at that.

"Don't worry Ron, I'm already seeing someone, remember?" Her face darkened momentarily once the words left her mouth. After a few moments, it regained some of its lost brightness. "She seems nice enough. Did you meet her at that ninja school you went to?" Ron and Yori paled at her words.

"KP! How did you know? It was supposed to be secret." Ron whined. Kim chuckled softly, shaking her head.

"Ron, it was all over Villian's Digest. Monkey Fist was pretty steamed." Yori's face regained it's color, but Ron still seemed confused.

"You read that stuff?" He asked, uncertainly.

"Yeah Ron. I like to stay up to date on the exploits of people who periodically try to kill me." Ron raised an eyebrow at her.

"All of them? Or just a certain arch-nemesis that shall remain unnamed." He asked with a grin. Kim blushed furiously.

"None of your business." She replied to a now laughing Ron. Yori was beginning to wonder if she would ever understand American customs. The more time she spent with Ron-Kun, the less she seemed to comprehend. Eventually, Ron regained his composure. He started to open the door to the restraint they were still standing outside, when he turned back to Kim, rummaging through his pockets.

"Hold on KP, almost forgot." He pulled out a brand new kimmunicator. Kim took it tentatively, remembering how it had been used to track her in Greece. She wasn't looking forward to calling Wade after that. Ron misinterpreted the trepidation evident on her face. "Don't worry KP, Wade told me he revamped the security on it, now G.J. can't trace its signal." Kim's reaction was not one of relief, as Ron expected, but one of surprise.

"Was that what happened?" She asked, quietly. Ron once again failed to properly interpret the sub-text.

"Yeah, they just traced the G.P.S. signal it sent out. How do you think they found you?" He was cut off by further talk, when Kim once again took him by surprise, hugging him fiercely. She quickly pulled away, motioning towards the door.

"Shall we?" The doors almost didn't open quickly enough as Ron bolted in, leaving a small cloud of dust in his wake. Kim and Yori shared a look of exasperation.

**Five Naco Platters and an Hour Later, Middleton Mall**

"Hey girlfriend!" Monique ran up to Kim, pulling her into a tight embrace. Kim, not unsurprised, returned the hug quickly.

"Hey Mo, how's it been?" Monique broke away, shaking her head.

"Not here, lets grab a drink and F.S.M.P."

"I'm afraid to ask." Kim replied

"Find someplace more private." Monique clarified, shooting Ron and Yori a meaningful look. Ron, displaying all the interpretive skills of an average brick, quickly nodded.

"Good idea, we should do that." Yori grabbed his arm and whispered something in his ear. "Or maybe not, see you two later. I'm gonna see if any of these stores sell any belts." He and Yori quickly disappeared into the crowd. Kim and Monique made their way to the food court, and after grabbing some smoothies, found a table in the corner.

"Spill." She said simply, staring intently at Kim, who merely looked at her, puzzled.

"What?" Kim tilted her head to the side.

"C'mon. Spill. You and your girl went _somewhere_ after you broke her out. So where'd you go?" Monique grinned at Kim, clearly expecting a good story.

"Greece actually. She had a little house on the beach there." Kim's eyes glazed over slightly. "It was wonderful. Small, two stories with a state of the art security systems, an underground lair, and a thirty by thirty sparring room on the first floor." Monique shook her head, barely holding in laughter.

"Girl, you crazy!" Kim had to agree. As the topic of the conversation drifted into various thing of which we have no particular interest, Kim's only thought was that she was happy. Things were finally returning to something approaching normal.


	9. I fought the law—and we both won?

A.N. There is no punishment for skipping this and going straight for the story.

First of all, for continuity purposes, this fan-fic ignores the episode "Oh No Yono" sorry about that.

Secondly, I must warn you that this fan-fic contains *audible gasp* KiGo.

Doy.

Now without further ado...the reason you opened this page.

* * *

**9:32 A.M. Middleton Courthouse.**

"Thank you Mr. Stoppable, that will be all." Ron stepped back off the stand and took his seat in the front row of the court next to Kim and her family. The mood in the courtroom was quite solemn. Most in the room knew that the trial itself was little more than a pretense, its outcome a foregone conclusion. Kim, sitting in the front row, hadn't moved much since the trial had resumed for that day-the amount of evidence the prosecution had ensured that the trial had gone on for severall weeks-and Shego had been about as active. The D.A. smiled to himself. The case was easily his. That wasn't to say the case hadn't contained a few nasty surprises for him. First when he was informed that Ms. Possible would _not_ be pressing charges against Shego, the second had come from the judge, a bald man with a long white beard, circular glasses, and a fair tan. He had ruled, hiding a grin under his considerable beard as he did so, that since the location of G.J. facilities were classified, and there was no way to prove that any of them were in America, only an international court could try Shego for her multiple escapes. He could've sworn that the old man had said that with a twinkle in his eyes. Still, he had more than enough evidence to convict Shego, even if it was only for various thefts and trespasses. The jury had stopped paying attention to the case several days ago, and Shego's lawyer had all but ceased to argue her case. He hadn't even attempted to cross examine Ron Stoppable. _Ron Stoppable. _The boy'd been tripping over his words the entire time he'd been testifying. The judge glanced at the defense attorney.

"Do you have anything else to contribute to the case?" He asked quietly. The man only shook his head. "Very well then." He slammed down his gavel. "I assume, given the amount of evidence presented, that the jury will need at least a week to properly go over it and reach a consensus?" Many in the jury glared at him, he pretended not to notice. "Very well. We shall reassemble in one week. The court is now in recess." He brought down his gavel again. The courtroom began to clear as people began to file out. One by one, the various occupants left until Kim and her parents were all that remained. Her father tried to put an arm around her shoulders and guide her out, but she simply shrugged him off. Eventually, he and his wife left, leaving Kim alone in the otherwise empty courtroom. No-one saw the tears slowly sliding down her face. Almost no-one. A camera, barely noticeable in the corner of the room, rotated its lens to get a better picture.

"What is it Director?"

"Look here."

"Ma'am, I thought we agreed on this earlier. Before we released her."

"I thought so too Will. But no matter how much I try, I can't understand her actions. We may want to pretend otherwise, but we missed something. She's changed. We need to find out exactly how."

"Then what do you propose we do?"

"I have an Idea. You won't like it."

Dr. Director was right. He didn't.

**One week later.**

Nobody was surprised by the ruling. Shego was found guilty on 391 counts of theft, and 437 counts of trespassing. The feeling in the courtroom was predominantly one of satisfaction. Nowhere was this more pronounced than on the face of the district attorney. The judge, looking bored, stared around the courtroom. Those who were still paying attention leaned forward, eager to hear what sort of unheard of jail time the villainess would serve.

"Very well, Shego-" The judge said, addressing the courtroom. "In addition to reimbursing the victims of your crimes-" Shego mentally rolled her eyes. She'd had no illusions about getting out of this situation with her finances intact. Still, considering how little she'd actually been convicted for, it could've been worse. "I hereby sentence you too:' he paused dramatically, a distinctly mischievous twinkle in his eye. "10 hours of community service per transgression." The entire courtroom was deathly silent. His honor sat back, and evil grin on his face, simply staring at all the dumbstruck faces staring at him. Many had forgotten how to close their mouths. Shego looked at the judge in amazement. The D.A. in was the first to find his voice.

"Your Honor, surely you aren't suggesting we just let this woman off that lightly. This woman is _clearly_ a danger to the world at large, are we just supposed to let her run loose?" He asked, incredulously. The judge's smile grew wicked, his eyes flashed with mirth.

"Of course not, that would simply be preposterous. Without supervision, I doubt she would perform half that." He chuckled slightly. Shego sulked at his words. "Therefore-" Shego started. Did he just wink at her? "Miss Shego will be released into protective custody, to ensure she carries out her sentence." Comprehension began to dawn on Shego. The D.A. began nodding nervously, as did several other people in the audience, murmurs began to fill the courtroom. The judge beamed at them all before continuing. "And who better to supervise this nuisance, than a certain heroine, one who was recently praised by Global Justice as a *ahem* 'shining example of selflessness and courage'?" Kim, blushing furiously from the complement, nevertheless looked equally pleased and satisfied by the judge's ruling. Shego was left stunned, staring up at the man on the bench with newfound respect. Monique, sitting in the back next to Felix, pumped her fists into the air, desperately trying to hold in an exited squeal, before coming to her senses and staring at the floor self-consciously. Most of the crowd, including the prosecution, Dr. Director, Ron, and Kim's parents, seemed to have forgotten how to speak.

"But, your Honor…" the D.A. sputtered once he had found his voice again. "…you can't…I mean…Shego isn't…but she's not qualified." He managed, gesturing wildly towards Kim. Her response was to glare back at him, causing him to recoil slightly. He silently willed her to go back to staring at Shego.

"I'd have to disagree there." Shego's lawyer spoke up, suddenly feeling _very_ lucky. "She's an adult, model student, exceptional references, and she saves the world several times a week." He stared, grinning at his opponent. "In fact, I believe that she's the most obvious choice." Shego nodded emphatically. The judge nodded as well.

"Very well, if that's all, then I hereby proclaim this case…" He slammed down his gavel. "…resolved." Shego was escorted out of the courtroom through a door beside the Judge's bench, and Kim, though one of the farthest from the main doors, was the first one out of them.


	10. How the other side works

**The next Day, 7:15 A.M. Middleton Airport**

Kim and Shego walked into the terminal waiting room together. Ron, seeing Kim, proceeded towards them with a grin on his face. The grin disappeared as soon as he recognized Shego.

"Hey KP." He said, trying his best to remain calm around the woman that they'd spent most of the last few years fighting. "You too Shego, Kim, can we talk for a minute? Excuse us." He took the redhead aside without giving her the chance to answer. As soon as he thought they were out of earshot-and plasma range-of Shego, he turned to Kim. "Okay KP, what's going on?" Kim rolled her eyes at him.

"Ron, she's coming with us on this one, so not the drama."

"So the drama KP." Ron looked at her, incredulous. "Hello? She's Ms. Fiery hands of Death. The one we spent most of high school fighting? And she's coming with us on missions now?"

"Ron, please. I thought we went over this."

"I'm fine with you seeing her KP. I'm just not sure about bringing her on missions." Kim shook her head.

"Ron, when you were in Japan, who do you think went with me?" Ron's eyes widened.

"You replaced me?!" He shouted, beginning to freak out. "How could you KP? I thought we were a team. And you got another sidekick."

"Partner." Whispered a voice in his ear. He froze. "Let's get something straight." Shego growled, planting a hand on Ron's shoulder, and spinning him to face her. "I am _not_ looking to replace you. I don't do distractions."

"You did when you were with Drakken." Kim mumbled.

"_And_." Shego continued, pointedly ignoring Kim's comment. "I'm only doing this so I don't have to do something stupid for my community service. _Got it_?" Green plasma flared around her free hand, making Ron's response clear.

"Got it." He muttered weakly, not daring to point out that Shego didn't have to go with Kim while he was at Yamanouchi.

**9:46 A.M. Señor Senior Sr.'s Lair **

"Now there you two, I hope your restraints are comfortable?" Señor Senior Sr. asked politely. Kim and Ron were currently dangling from a pair of wrist restraints above a large pool of piranha. On the bright side, Shego had snuck off to do her own thing almost as soon as they arrived at Señor Senior Sr.'s new lair.

"Yeah, actually they are. New material?" Ron asked pleasantly.

"Quite new. It only came out last week. It is good to know that my investment was worthwhile." He nodded happily. Kim spoke up.

"So now what, you're going to drop us in this fish tank?" Señor Senior Sr. looked appalled at the suggestion.

"Of course not. That would be ridiculous. I haven't even told you my scheme yet."

"Oh good." Kim mumbled.

"As we speak, this grand machine-" He gestured to a very large computer beside him. "-is currently changing the flight plans of airlines across the globe. As soon as this timer counts down, hundreds of flights will be redirected to this very island, creating a very literal tourist trap. They will be forced to spend money on food, accommodations, and other necessities before the airlines are able to correct the errors."

"Hold on. Back up." Kim said, holding in a spout of laughter. "Are you telling me that you installed a countdown timer into your machine?" Señor Senior Sr. looked confused.

"But of course, what kind of diabolical machination would it be without a countdown?" He glanced down at his watch. "And now Junior, I think it is time for the evil laugh." He started to chuckle maniacally, but his son didn't join in. He stopped, looking around. "Junior?"

"Sorry, he's all tied up at the moment." Shego grinned, stepping out of the shadows. "I'd be happy to take him a message for you."

"Ahh, Shego. It is good to see you, however, with recent events, I can only assume you are here with Team Possible?" Kim and Shego both nodded. "Very well then, It seems that you have the upper hand, If you would be so kind as to tell me where my son is, we will be on our way."

"He's in his room." Señor Senior Sr. nodded, and took a small remote out of his pocket. After a quick press, a catwalk extended to Kim and Ron, a second, and the restraints fell away. Kim and Ron fell to the floor. Wishing them a good day, Señor Senior Sr. left the room. Shego walked over to Kim, helping her up. "Is this gonna be a theme princess? Me, rescuing you from the bad guys?" She turned, and blasted Señor Senior Sr.'s device into slag. "I could've gotten out of that in my sleep."

"Easy for you to say, you have plasma hands." Kim mumbled.

"Why Kimmie," Shego grinned mischievously. "If you want your hands to be on fire, I'd be happy to help." Green fire ignited around her fingers as she extended her hands to Kim.

"Pass." Together, they left the lair, walking towards the boat Wade had sent them.

"Booyah!" Ron said throwing his hands into the air as they boarded the boat. "Nacos on me." Shego's face turned slightly more green.

"Sorry bafoo- Ron." She corrected herself after a glare from Kim. "I've got plans for tonight." Kim raised an eyebrow at her. None of them talked much on the way back to Middleton. Night had fallen before they got back. Upon arrival, Shego set off, clearly expecting Kim to head to Bueno Naco with Ron.

"Sorry Ron, we'll have to do this some other time," His face feel. "lunch tomorrow?" It brightened right back up again.

"Later KP." He called as Kim took off after Shego.

**10:59 P.M. Shego's Apartment**

Shego, after changing out of her mission clothes, headed towards the apartment door. After a quick check to make sure Kim hadn't come back early, Shego opened the door and proceeded through. Or tried to. She was blocked by Kim, who was standing just outside, arms crossed. Kim smiled a little _too _sweetly. A large duffel bag lay at her feet.

"And where are _we_ going tonight?" Shego leaned against the doorframe.

"_I'm _going out." Kim simply smirked in response.

"Shego." She shook her head. "This doesn't have anything to do with the add that was placed on _Villains Digest_?" Shego gulped. "The one offering a large sum of money for the contents of a certain corporate vault in Middleton Proper?" Kim raised an eyebrow. Shego did her best impression of innocence. She failed completely.

"How did you-"

"Just because I'm not a villain, I'm not allowed to look at the site? How do you think I kept up with all you guys? Now I'll ask again. Does this have anything to do with the add that was placed on _Villains Digest_?"

"And if it does?" Kim grinned.

"Then you'd better dress for the occasion." Kim kicked over the duffel bag, which contained a pair of form-fitting black jumpsuits, complete with masks. Shego noted the lack of any distinguishing features.

"Not exactly my style Princess." She said, pulling out one of the outfits and measuring it against herself. "Needs a bit more green." Then it occurred to her. "And why are there two in here?" Kim's grin quickly shifted into a faint smirk.

"One, so you aren't recognized if anyone sees you." Shego pouted slightly at the suggestion that anyone _could_ see her. "And two," Kim leaned in closer. "I'm coming too." Shego wanted to hug her, kiss her, and laugh at her, all at once. Instead, she simply stared at Kim, her mouth slightly agape.

"_You_ want to come with _me_ on a _heist_?" Kim's grin returned, admittedly guiltier than before. "_You. _Ms. Goody two shoes?" Shego opted to laugh at her.

"Why not? It's one computer company hiring you to steal a laptop from another, so they don't have to wait for the release to copy the design. It's not like they're trying to take over the world. Should be fun." Kim's grin was now reflected in Shego's face. "And you remember the ruling. I have to keep an eye on you from now on." Kim was unable to continue talking as Shego pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her fiercely. Shego pulled away after a few seconds, planting her arms on Kim's shoulders and staring into her eyes.

"What're we waiting for?"


	11. The great maguffin robbery

**11:22 P.M. Middleton Proper**

The drive up had taken longer than it should have, out of necessity. Shego had taken a longer route, to ensure traffic cameras couldn't trace their car as having gone straight from the apartment to the labs. Shego also used the extra time to fill Kim in on the finer details of the job.

"Okay Princess, all we have to do is take some transistor chip thingy from the development labs here, and the contents of some executive safe." Kim was typing on her Kimmunicator as Shego went on.

"Got it. Gate-Stringer just set the record for most transistors on an integrated circuit. The development labs here are supposed to be outfitting their newest appliances with the new circuits." Kim reported. Shego waved her hand dismissively.

"Whatever. I figure, if they're willing to pay handsomely for one laptop, how much would they pay for a few pocketfuls of phones too?"

"Well," Kim raised an eyebrow at her. "we _do_ have two empty duffel bags here."

"That's the spirit Kimmie." Shego said, before leaning over to give her a quick kiss.

**11:54 P.M. Gate-Singer Electronics: Middleton Development Lab**

They parked their car several blocks from the compound, creeping through the shadows the rest of the way. The facility itself was a dull grey, fifteen stories high, and surrounded by a ten foot fence, separated from the building by about twenty yards of parking lot. Kim and Shego, now in full gear, easily scaled the fence, landing without a sound on the other side. With their masks covering their faces, they looked a lot like ninjas; although, in fairness, ninjas made more noise than they did. Several guards patrolled the building, accompanied by several vicious looking dogs. It didn't take much to avoid them. After passing the guards, the two woman unholstered grappling hooks, ascending to the top of the building. The roof featured several oversized ventilation covers. Shaking her head, Shego flipped open a nearby skylight, slid through, and landed in an obviously executive office. Kim landed a second later, and after a quick look around, made her way to the other side of the room.

"Alright, we just need to find this safe, and make our way to the development labs." Shego said, opening the door slightly, and checking the hallway beyond for guards. Seeing none, Shego looked back, Kim was crouched in a corner, her body obscured whatever she was doing. Shego walked over to her. "What's up?" Kim was crouched on front of a safe, her Kimmunicator pointing towards it, her free hand was slowly twisting the dial.

"Working." Came the terse reply. Shego raised an eyebrow at her.

"And just when did you learn to do that Princess?"

"Well I didn't break you out of a G.J. prison by asking nicely." Just as she said that, the safe popped open. Grinning at her partner, Kim snatched up the contents, placed them in the bag slung over her shoulder, and lightly closed the safe. Together, they walked towards the door.

"Race you to the lab?" Shego asked, pulling up her mask. Kim did the same. Her answer came from her mouth, but not in the form of words. Shego-now wondering what was messing up her makeup more, Kim, or her mask-took off to the left, disappearing into the shadows within seconds. Kim did the same, making her way in the opposite direction, towards the elevator. A quick check a nearby panel showed that both elevators were at the bottom floor. Kim wrenched open the doors, and leaned into the empty chasm. Both elevators seemed to share the same chute, judging by the two sets of cables, each on their own half of the chasm. A confident smirk on her face, Kim leapt into the shaft, grabbing the wires in front of her. Kim loosened her grip, and began sliding down at a dizzying rate. Kim could almost feel the adrenaline coursing through her system, along with a few endorphins. Suddenly, her descent slowed, the cables beneath her hands began to move. The elevator directly below her began to rapidly ascend. Waiting until the last second, she leapt across to the other set of cables, continuing to slide downward. She landed softly on the second elevator-still on the ground floor-and pulled open the door above it. Stepping through, Kim noticed that the hallway beyond was littered with red sensor beams. She rolled her eyes and began leaping through them, landing on a hand here, a foot there. Every time she hit the floor, it looked like she was playing in a championship match of twister. It took her about ten seconds to get through the best security system money could purchase. Beyond it was a double door featuring a small plaque. Kim took a quick glance at the plaque, and seeing that she was in the right place, stepped through. Shego was beyond, picking the lock of another set of doors. Kim crept up behind her, watching her work. The door clicked, and Shego straightened up.

"Looks like I win this one Princess." She muttered to herself. Kim slipped her arms around the woman's waist.

"Don't count on it."

"Dimmit." Shego mumbled, but made no attempt to pull away. Kim slipped around her, stepping into the lab and unslinging the duffel bag from her shoulder. Shego did the same, and the two helped themselves to everything that wasn't bolted down. After they filled both bags, along with various equipment pouches, they turned to leave. Shego paused long enough to hit an alarm button, then ran through the beams towards the elevator. Kim ran after her. Shego called up the elevator, and stepped inside. Kim made it in as the doors began to close.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kim hissed. Shego just grinned.

"Making our escape more interesting." The elevator dinged as they reached the top floor. As they made their way out, even Kim had to admit that it was much more challenging. Now there were patrols in the halls, and a police perimeter. Even so, they made it back to the roof, and repelled down without incident. The police had surrounded the building already, and that gave Kim an idea. She handed her bag to Shego, and slipped out of her jumpsuit.

"I'll take care of the police." She said with a quick wink. "Meet you back at the car?" Shego nodded, and Kim made her way to the officer in charge. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"AH! Oh Miss Possible, I didn't see you there." At the mention of Kim, most nearby officers looked her way. "It's good to see you here. There's been a break in at the labs. Funny thing though. The thieves seemed to have purposely triggered the alarm."

"I already checked the building." Kim saw Shego slip past several officers out of the corner of her eye. "The thieves are already gone." Officer Hobble shook his head.

"I guess so. Anyways, there's no reason to keep my men here if that's the case. I'll stay here until the C.S.U. arrives. If you find anything else, let me know." Turning from her, he began to address his men. Grinning madly, Kim slipped by the remaining officers, and walked towards the car. She got in, and strapped herself into the passenger seat. Shego was in the driver's, having shed her jumpsuit as well. They took off, Shego taking a different path that the one she used to get them to the facility. Kim sank back into her seat, feeling the adrenaline flush out of her system.

"So." Kim said, breaking the silence. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

**12:19 P.M. Kim and Shego's Apartment**

"Alright Kimmie." Shego said, closing the door behind them. Kim dumped the twin duffel bags on the couch. "What's next on the agenda?" Kim stretched, pretending to stifle a yawn.

"I think I'm going to bed." Shego looked a little crestfallen. Last night had been fun, and the morning was still young. She didn't see anything wrong with pulling an all-nighter, but she relented.

"Okay Kimmie, I'll be up awhile, I'm still pretty wired." Kim winked as she passed her.

"Me too." Shego audibly gulped.

"Oh." Shego ended up turning in early as well.


	12. What we have here, is an inability t-

**7:21 A.M. Kim and Shego's Apartment**

Kim was roused from her sleep by an insistent, and familiar, beeping noise. She growled, and pressed herself closer to the warm body next to her, wishing that the world would save itself for once. Her Kimmunicator continued, regardless of the glares she sent it. Eventually, Kim relented, rolling over and activating the device.

"What's the sitch?" She grumbled.

"Kim? Something's wrong, I don't have visual feed."

"Wade…I'm not exactly decent right now."

"Oh." They both sat there for a few seconds, each fighting their respective blushes. Kim mentally shook herself.

"Wade. Sitch?"

"Right." The sound of typing drifted over the speakers. "You have a call from a Henry Go of Go City." Kim groaned at the news.

"Don't tell me, he asked for Shego."

"Yeah, but I can't reach her Kimmuniactor. I think she turned it off." Shego stirred from the other side of the bed.

"Lemme alone Nerdlinger." She growled before stuffing her head in a pillow.

"Wait." Wade sounded puzzled. "You said you weren't dressed, so why is Shego ther…the…oh." Across town, the blood drained from Wade's face. Then it came back in a rush. "I'm…I'm going to put the call through now, okay Kim." He fumbled for words, fighting off the assault of mental images.

"Please and thank you." Kim sighed. This wasn't going to end well. If they were lucky, they might still qualify to get the deposit back on the apartment after the call was over. But Kim didn't get her hopes up. A powerful voice boomed through the speakers.

"Sheridan!" Shego leapt out of the bed, hands ignited, glancing around for the source of the voice. Kim waved to catch her attention, then pointed at her Kimmunicator. Shego growled.

"Hego. I thought I made it clear _never_ to contact me. _Ever._"

"Now Sheridan," Hego continued, oblivious to the tone in Shego's voice. The one that promised fiery castration later. Maybe a plasma enema as well. "I'm off the clock right now, so it's just Henry." Shego gave a brief cackle at that.

"What?! You mean take a _break_ from _heroism?"_ She laughed again. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you didn't seem so keen on that idea a few years ago when I suggested it.

"Sheridan," Hego now sounded uncertain. "That was years ago. And you were right. Mez and I have jobs now, and the twins are busy with school." Shego just shook her head.

"Just tell me why you called so I can hang up on you." Kim rolled over, wishing that she could just go back to sleep. It was way to early for this, especially considering how little sleep they'd gotten.

"The reason I…" Hego paused, thinking. "Oh yes! I called to congratulate you. Shego's plasma flared brighter.

"What?"

"I always knew you would see the light eventually and return to the side of good. And when you finish your community service, you will once again become an honest citizen!" Hego sounded like all his birthdays had come at once. Shego looked like she wanted to _hurt_ something. Hego would be thankful for his comet powered healing pretty soon. "And, since I know you were wondering, I've already re-registered your 'glow' into the Goputers, so you once again have full access to the tower." Kim stifled a giggle despite herself.

'Goputers?' She mouthed to Shego.

'Kimmunicator.' Came the mute reply. Then Shego ralized that Hego was still babbling on.

"I've even sent some cleaning bots to dust off your room. I must say, there really wasn't much there. I did find this green book under your old desk though. Funny thing, it has a little lock on it." Shego was livid. Wisps of emerald fire were now licking her shoulders.

"You went in _my room?_ " Shego managed through gritted teeth. Sighing, Kim got out of the bed and stepped behind Shego, gingerly linking her arms around the woman's abdomen in an attempt to calm her. Shego slumped backward slightly and let her flames die out. "Listen _Henry,_" She started, markedly more calm, but no less contemptous. "Not that I don't _appreciate_ it, but I don't think I'll be coming back anytime soon." She paused taking a deep breath. "I'm staying with a _very_ good friend of mine right now. In fact, we may be thinking of finding a more permanent place soon." Kim raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing. Hego was completely silent. Shego could almost hear his brows furrow as he attempted to understand the subtext in what his sister was telling him. Finally, it clicked.

"Ahh." It'd only taken him four minutes. Shego held her head in one hand.

"I cannot believe I'm related to him." She murmered. Kim nodded in agreement.

Saynomore Sheridan, saynomore. I understand completely. Tell me though, who is the lucky man?" Shego prepared to unleash a series of scathing remarks, but Kim spoke first.

"Hi Henry." And, displaying all the deductive reasoning skills of a below average brick, Hego responded.

"Hello Kim Possible. It's good to speak with you again. I was just talking with my sister about her rejoining Team Go. In fact…" Hego paused, thinking. "Why, the same invitation extends to you of course. You could be…"Shego held her head in both hands now, fully aware of what was coming. It took him a full hour to come up with their team names, and all he'd done was take the first few letters of each of their names, followed by go. "Kigo! Yes, Kigo! It's perfect. If you wish, I can have a room prepared for you." Kim was now sorely tempted to let Shego hurt him.

'Must be what Shego feels like.' She thought. "Listen Henry, that's very nice, but I'm staying with Shego at the moment, keeping her out of trouble and everything." Shego stuck her toung out at Kim, who grinned back. "_And,_ apparently, we're thinking about finding a more permanent place soon." Shego's face turned a slightly deeper shade of green.

"Oh." Hego sounded crestfallen. "You see I thought she…but if it's just you…"He trailed off. Wanting to end the conversation, Kim walked back to the nightstand and picked up her Kimmunicator.

"Bye Henry." She said cheerfully, her finger hovering over a button that would terminate the call. But she couldn't resist one last parting shot. "And whatever you were thinking, probably true." She ended the call, leaving a _very_ confused Hego to review the call, certain he'd heard something wrong.

**7:30 A.M. Kim and Shego's Apartment**

Shego dressed quickly, and mumbling something about a perfectly goo morning being ruined by her brother, made her way into the kitchen and started on breakfast. Kim followed a few minutes later, standing behind Shego, and wrapping her arms around the woman's waist yet again.

"You know I'm not a cuddlebuddy, right Princess?"

"Bite me."came the muffled reply as Kim nuzzeled the green neck. But Shego didn't tell her to stop, a fact that niether of them missed. Breakfast was finished after a few minutes, and promptly served. The two women sat opposite each other, eating quietly, their eyes getting as much of a meal as their stomachs. Finally, Kim broke the silence.

"So…we're thinking of moving to a more permanent place then?" Shego, blushing, lowered her gaze to stare at her plate.

"I know, it was stupid, I just wanted to get rid of him."

"I wasn't complaining." Kim said quietly, now blushing a little as well.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Shego asked, switching topics.

"Well, unless a mission comes up, we've got most of the day to ourselves. I did promise Ron we'd meet him for lunch." Shego frowned slightly at that. "But, we've got time until then, I figured we could hit the gym in Upperton, maybe spar for awhile, assuming we don't get banned from _this___gym too." Shego grinned. The two of them had a reputation in the Middleton gyms. At the first one, they'd broken almost al of the gymnastic equipment, using t in ways it simply hadn't been designed to be used. They'd also worn out several treadmills. At the second, s group of men made the mistake of uttering some crude remarks about Shego's complection. Shego had to _drag_ Kim off of them. None of those men ever so much as looked them in the eyes again. At the third gym, Kim and Shego decided to spar. Unfortunately, the mandatory safety equipment wasn't able to stand up the the relentless battering that the two women put themselves through. Many of the trainers panicked, calling the police. Kim had to talk _very_ quickly to prevent Shego from being hauled off to jail. Again. "We also have a 'friend' coming over later, to talk a little about our 'nightime activities'." Kim clanced meaningfully at the two duffel bags still on the couch. Shego nodded. "And speaking of our nightime activities." Shego blushed furiously and shot her gaze down to her food. "Not those ones!" Kim all but yelled, now blushing with equal intensity. "I mean, I thought we could re-activate one of Drakken's ond lairs, use it for practice." Shego nodded eagerly, her face returning to it's normal hue. Kim looked down and sighed. "And if we have time, I'd like to go see my parents." Shego nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, we can do that." Kim glanced up at her.

"We?"

"We." Shego was unable to communicate further, as the redhead threw herself across the table, and wrapped the woman in a tight embrace. It ruined what remained of breakfast, but neither of them minded.


	13. Insert dramatic music here

Paste you

**1:03 P.M. Bueno Naco**

Kim and Shego stepped out of the restaurant first, closely followed by Ron and Yori. Monique and Felix exited next, both chuckling at the tail end of a joke Ron was telling. Shego was busy trying to look aloof, covering the fact that she was almost enjoying herself. The pairs each said their farewells to each other, and made their ways to their respective vehicles. Kim and Shego strapped themselves into Shego's car and took off, leaving Bueno Naco to lurk temporarily in the rearview mirrors. Shego sat in the driver's seat, one hand on the wheel, the other was currently linked with Kim's, and resting between them. It felt nice, not that she'd ever tell Kim that. She didn't need to, the slight crook of her lips, and the gleam in her eyes told the redhead all she needed to know. Kim grinned.

"You enjoyed yourself." Shego cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what gives you that idea?"

"You're smiling." Kim pointed out. Shego's expression quickly soured. Her eyes never lost their light though.

"Am not."

"The great Shego had fun spending time with _friends._" Kim taunted. Knowing full well that the younger woman would win, if only because of her sheer tenacity, Shego relented.

"Alright fine. I might've enjoyed lunch _a little_. Compared to the food, the company was downright tolerable." Kim chuckled softly, and things quieted back down. As the drive lengthened, the smile slowly crept back onto Shego's face. Kim sank back into her seat, her thoughts turning towards their next destination, and the reception She'd receive.

**1:29 P.M. The Possible Residence**

Silence ruled the house. James Possible sat at the kitchen table, a newspaper clutched in his grip. Only the lack of rustling paper suggested that he was not actually reading it. In fact, the news was the last thing on his mind. Anne Possible sat opposite him, staring into an untouched cup of coffee that had long since gone cold. The Drs. Possible were interrupted from their respective thoughts by a gently knock at the door. James stood, but his wife was already halfway across the room. She opened the door tentatively, and then gasped as she saw who was on the front step. James' hand immediately went to the nearest counter, propping him upright.

"Hey mom, dad." Kim grinned nervously at them from the porch before she was pulled inside and into her mother's arms.

"Oh Kim." Anne whispered before sobbing softly. So preoccupied was she with her daughter, that she didn't notice another woman enter after them. James did.

"Excuse me." He grunted as he passed his wife, grabbed Shego's arm, and pulled her after him into another room. "We need to talk." Was all he said before closing the door. Kim, staring after him, turned to her mother.

"We need to talk too." Anne nodded, and they both sat down on the nearby couch. Neither said anything for a while. Dr. Possible simply stared at Kim, uncertain whether or not she was dreaming. "Mom?" Kim asked quietly. "Can you…can you be okay with this? With her?" Her mother continued to stare at her for a while.

"Kim I…I need a little time…this is all so…" Kim's gaze dropped down to the floor. Anne took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and nodded slowly. "Yes. Yes I think so." Anne whispered before being pulled into a tight embrace. Neither spoke for a few minutes, they didn't trust their voices at the moment.

**2:01 P.M. Outside The Possible Residence**

Kim and Shego walked back to their car, hands entwined. Kim noticed the slightly haunted look in her lover's eyes.

"Kim." The woman finally managed. "Your dad is _scary_."

"At least he's cool with this."

"_Cool?_" Shego looked at her, incredulous. "He threatened to tie me to a rocket and launch me to the nearest black hole if I mess up in the slightest. Stopping, Kim raised an eyebrow at her.

"And are you going to mess this up?"

"Princess, it took us long enough to straighten everything out. I'm not letting _anything_ screw this up." Kim gave her a brief kiss.

"So no big." She murmured, leaning forward again. Just then the ground disappeared from beneath them, and the two women fell through a circular opening in the ground that hadn't been there before. Then the hole was gone.

**2:15 P.M. Unknown Location.**

When the blindfold was finally removed, Kim found herself kneeling in a large, square room-her hands cuffed behind her back. A single door sat directly in front of her, closed. Kim glanced around, and spotted Shego to her left, stuck in a similar predicament. The two women barely had time to share a glance before the door opened, and G.J. agents began flooding in. The agents fanned out, surrounding the women. Last to enter was Dr. Director, accompanied Will Du. In her hand, Dr. Director held a small, oddly shaped pistol with several wires trailing down the barrel.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Kim shouted.

"Kimmie." Shego growled. She needed Kim to be the calm one. She was already readyto _hurt_ someone. Dr. Director held up the weapon, and to their surprise, pointed it at Kim.

"It's quite alright Shego. Kimberly isn't exactly herself." Shego's hands flared up, but her cuffs absorbed an vented the heat.

"Care to elaborate?" Kim all but snarled at her. Dr. Director sighed. The two women were shooting her looks designed to kill.

"The details of some of your missions have eluded us for some time. Namely the last one you went on before you began associating with Shego_._" Kim paled, eyeing the pistol in the director's hand more carefully. The twin red and blue wires running down the barrel sent a small shiver down her spine. Shego became steadily more confused, her gaze darting from the emotionless expression on Dr. Director's face, to the look of pure horror on Kim's.

"Kimmie?" She whispered.

"It was against Electronique, wasn't it Kim?" And then it clicked for Shego. Kim began flailing around, trying to get out of her restraints, but to no avail. "She had another Attitudeinator, didn't she Kim?" Kim stopped moving, realizing that she wasn't going to escape. "She hit you with it, didn't she? I'm sorry Kimberly; we really should've seen this sooner. But we have our own inverse polarizer now. We'll set this right." Kim simply stared daggers at the head of Global Justice.

"You'll regret this." Her eyes closed, and when they opened again, rage was no longer her primary emotion. She looked at Dr. Director with pity in her eyes. Then she smiled slightly. It didn't reach her eyes. "I'll be back." And with that, Dr. Director squeezed the trigger. A tear leaked down Kim's eye. "I'm sorry Shego." She whispered, and then her world came apart in a blur of light. Every eye in the room was drawn to the spectacle. Shego watched in horror. Both Dr. Director looked on as well, both expecting the feeling of satisfaction that came with a job well done. It never came. Then the light receded, and in its wake, it left a similar looking, but very different Kim Possible. The redhead glanced around the room. When her eyes met Shego's she recoiled slightly. "Oh God." She whispered. "What have I…I…" Her eyes filled with tears, seconds before she dissolved into sobs.

r document here...


	14. There but for the grace of God go I

**2:19 P.M. The Streets of Middleton**

Ron was walking back to his apartment when his Kimmunicator started beeping urgently.

"What's the sitch?" He mimicked Kim's catchphrase as he activated the device. Wade was on the screen, and he looked more than a little worried.

"Ron, I lost Kim's signal, it went dark after she and Shego fell down a G.J. pressure tube shaft." Even Ron put two and two together.

"You think Dr. Director kimnapped Kim." Wade nodded in response. Ron looked thoughtful for a moment. Rufus poked his face out of Ron's pocket. Ron looked down at him. "Dude, she is _so_ over." Wade had to nod at that. Ron turned off the device and continued walking.

**2:20 P.M. Unknown Location**

Shego sat on her knees, eyes widened in horror.

"Kimmie." She whispered, barely audible above Kim's sobs. The redhead beside her only cried harder.

"It's all right Kimberly." Dr. Director, inverse polarizer now holstered and a small key in her hand, stepped forwards. "It's over." She leaned down behind Kim and began to unlock her shackles. A grin blossomed on Kim's face. Most G.J. agents who could see it recoiled slightly. It wasn't a happy grin. Imagine the smile of an arsonist. One who received a large container of kerosene for Christmas. Kim's face seemed slightly more sinister. And it promised more pain. Shego was the first to realize what happened. Will Du wasn't far behind.

"It's a trap!" He shouted, stepping forward, and making to pull the head of G.J. away from a _very_ dangerous Kim Possible. But he was too slow. A loud click filled the silent room as Kim's restraints fell away. Everyone froze. Then Dr. Director was flying backwards across the room, hit a wall, and crumpled to the ground. Kim was now standing, an almost maniacal glee lighting her face. Before anyone else could react, she leapt behind Shego and drew a sliver of metal from her hair. Then she inserted it into the lock, twisting it carefully. Will Du simply stared. "How?" Was all he could manage. Kim didn't even spare him a glance as she continued on Shego's lock. "Electronique hit you with an inverse polarizer, you should be…_good._"

"Electronique hit me as soon as I entered her lair. Then she turned me back." Another click filled the room. Only then did Kim look up to Will. He'd seen many things during his time in G.J. Megalomaniacs, devastating accidents, humanitarian nightmares, and civil rights violations made megalomaniacs look like Gandhi. Not once did he ever let it compromise him. The look Kim shot Will Du now _terrified_ him. "And you're about to find out why." Kim laughed as Shego stood up, the two then stood back to back and slipped into identical stances. Will reached for his comm.

"All agents, we are now on red alert. We have a priority Alpha-Alpha-One in containment unit 11-3-8." Shego grinned now as well. Even when she was with Drakken she didn't have a priority level _that _high.

"I think they're afraid of you Kimmie." She whispered.

"They should be." When Will was satisfied that reinforcements were incoming, he motioned for the agents in the room to attack, and charged the closer of the two women. The only problem was that the other G.J. agents weren't as sure in their own martial arts abilities, and were in the process of drawing their shock batons when Will charged at Shego. Then Shego spun away, leaving a very angry Kim standing before him. He gulped. He barely registered the subsequent twin strikes to his neck, or the knee that hit his stomach, and he was already at the edge of unconsciousness when a roundhouse kick sent him spinning through the air to land next to Dr. Director. Shego stared after him, surprised at the viciousness of the strikes. Then she shrugged, and waited for the remaining agents to attack. They did, after a moment's hesitation. They moved to surround the two women, and attacked in unison. Rather than stay within the effective reach of the shock batons, Kim and Shego charged into the mass of agents, and promptly tore them apart. In a security station across the facility, two agents watched the fight progress on the monitors in front of them. Both were astounded with the viciousness of Kim's strikes, and watched in concern as none of the agents she hit made any move to get up again, even if they were, by some miracle, still conscious. Back in the room Shego was surprised to hear the sound of bones breaking from behind her, but quickly shoved it from her mind, focusing on the agents in front of her. After less than a minute of fighting, the remaining agents withdrew to what they hoped was a safe distance. Kim and Shego returned to their identical stances, observing the carnage around them. On Shego's side agents lay strewn about, many with singed uniforms and melted weapons. On Kim's side there were considerably more agents. Most lay eerily still, and many were bleeding. A few had shards of bone poking out of their skin. Kim simply grinned. 'More.' Her expression said. She silently dared the remaining agents to come just a _little_ closer. Shego was slightly sickened by Kim's handiwork. Her eyes darted to the prone form of Dr. Director, and she made a silent decision. As she did, more G.J. agents pored through the door and into the room. Kim reached back, and tapped Shego twice on the shoulder. Shego nodded once, and as the newly arrived agents moved to surround them, she began feeding her bioplasma, letting it grow brighter, until it was hard to look at directly, then she began throwing it left and right, forcing the agents to step back, shielding their eyes. When the air cleared, Shego was left standing in the center of the room. Her back was hunched and her breathing was labored. The agents around her moved in, those who still had functioning batons, raised them. If any of the agents had been paying close attention, they would've realized that Shego's stance was still intact, her breathing came at regular intervals, and there was no perspiration on her body. They might've even seen the traces of a smile on her face. If any of them had been paying even the slightest bit of attention, they would've noticed that Kim was nowhere to be seen. The agents closed in, still cautious, ready to make the final blow. And then Kim happened. Agents toward the back began dropping in quick succession. A broken leg here, some cracked ribs there, a sprinkling of concussion over there, even the occasional dislocated shoulder. The agents turned around, hoping to fend off Kim's attacks, and in doing so, they turned their backs on Shego. Kim dropped from the ceiling to land at her side. Then they struck. It took about twenty seconds to subdue the remaining agents. A few simply collapsed, playing dead, hoping for an opportunity to salvage the situation. Unfortunately, they weren't very convincing. Kim made her way through the bodies, knocking out anyone she thought was even slightly conscious. Kim wiped her hands on her pants, flashed Shego a quick grin, and walked over to the door. She undid a small security panel, and began to bypass the lock. Shego walked over to Dr. Director's prone form and withdrew the pistol from its holster. Then the door slid open, and Kim turned back to see…Shego pointing the reverse polarizer at her. For a second she stood there shocked. Then she glared at Shego.

"Kim," Shego said quietly. "This isn't you." Kim threw her head back and laughed. It sounded hollow, even to her.

"_This isn't you._" She said, mimicking Shego's voice. "That's right, I forgot, I can't be _me_, I have to fit everyone else's standards, and if I don't you just change me." Kim spat. "You're just like _her_." Kim gestured towards Dr. Director's body. Shego swallowed loudly.

"Kim…"

"No." Kim just glared at Shego, her face radiating pure hatred. "I don't want to hear it. I will_ never_ forgive you for this." Shego's hand began to tremble slightly.

"You don't mean that." She whispered desperately. Kim laughed again, now eyeing the pistol.

"I'm Kim Possible, I never lie." Kim looked thoughtful for a moment "Except when I said that I loved you." She grinned wickedly. "That was a lie." The tremble in Shego's hand grew worse. She blinked away tears. "Who could ever love you?" Kim continued. "You're a _freak_" Then she launched herself at the pistol, arms reaching out to swat it from Shego's grasp. Shego reflexively squeezed the trigger. A flash of light filled the room, and Shego turned away, unable to look at the spectacle. When the light finally faded, Kim was left kneeling on the floor, a hollow look in her eyes. "Oh God Shego." She whispered. "I said...I didn't mean…It wasn't me." She whispered, and then promptly threw up. Shego rushed to her side, and knelt down next to her. She embraced the younger woman.

"I know Kim, It happened to me once too. Remember Miss Go?" Kim chuckled slightly at the memory. "It's over now." Shego whispered, more to herself than to Kim.

"Let's never do that again." Kim muttered, then threw up again.

**3:01 P.M. Unknown Location**

When Dr. Director came too, the first thing she noticed was that she was on the ground, and her head was throbbing. The second, was that several dozen agents were lined up on the floor, each with bandages crisscrossing various body parts. Then she remembered what happened. Kimberly's transformation, Will Du's shout, and herself, flying through the air. She looked towards the door, and her face paled. It was open, and the smoldering remains of the reverse polarizer lay nearby. She stood, and surveyed the room more carefully. By the number of agents lying unconscious in the room, the entire outpost must've been neutralized. Then it struck her. If the entire outpost was drooling on the floor here, who gave them first aid? She noticed two forms sitting on the far side of the room, watching her. Shego sat in a corner, her arms wrapped protectively around a clearly shaken Kim. She eyed Dr. Director carefully. Moving a hand up to cradle her swollen temple, Dr. Director asked the obvious question.

"What happened?" Kim shuddered slightly, and Shego glowered at the head of G.J. in response. Together, the she and Kim stood up, and walked toward the door.

"We'll be leaving now." Dr. Director stepped in front of them.

"I can't let you do that until we can confirm Kimberly's current condition." Shego growled, grabbed Dr. Director's collar, and lifted her into the air.

"Her condition is fine, no thanks to you. _My_ condition is pissed off. So we're going to leave now, before I have to correct _another_ of your mistakes." She set Dr. Director down, and returned to Kim. Together they left the facility.


	15. New horizons are the best kind

**3:19 A.M. Middleton Airport, One Year Later**

Ron and Yori left the plane first. Shego followed immediately after them. Kim stayed inside long enough to thank the pilot before exiting as well. She caught up to Shego who she noticed was grumbling quietly and staring after Yori.

"What's wrong?" Kim bumped shoulders with Shego.

"I still don't see why _she_ had to come." Shego muttered. Km sighed.

"Because she wants to help." Shego chuckled at that.

"Fine by me, just tell me when she starts to."

"Hey!" Kim protested. "That's not fair. She disabled that robot for us."

"But _we_ each got three." Shego pointed out. Kim linked hands with Shego while smiling up at her.

"Give her some time. Besides," Kim leaned in, whispering in Shego's ear. "Now you get twice as much eye candy during missions." Shego pulled away, sputtering indignantly. Kim just grinned after her, a hand resting on her hip. "_Please_. I know you were thinking it." Then she grinned. "Because I was too." Shego raised an eyebrow at her.

"Should I start feeling jealous now?" Kim chuckled softly. She removed her gloves, and produced a brilliant ring from one of her pouches-the ring featured a platinum base and sitting atop it were two gems. One emerald, one ruby, both expertly carved to form a ying yang shape-and slipped it on her finger.

"I don't think you have to worry about that." Kim whispered, accompanying her words with a kiss.

A loud horn sounded from across the tarmac. Ron, already in his car, was leaning on the horn, gesturing impatiently for the two woman to get in. Yori stared at him from the passenger's seat as if concerned for his safety. Shego growled at him, let emerald flames run along her hands, and started towards the car. With a yelp, Ron pulled away from the airstrip. Kim sighed. She pulled out her own keys, and a brilliantly green car shimmered ino view several feet behind where Ron's was. They strapped in and took off in the opposite direction the Ron went. They might be going to the same place, but Shego didn't want to be on the road anywhere near him, driver's license notwithstanding.

"So…" Kim drawled as they left the airport. Do we have a new date set yet?"

"Yeah we do. Unless of course…" Shego began ticking off fingers one hand. "An important mission comes up, a villain crashes the ceremony, a villain kidnaps the justice of the peace, I get _arrested_ because the police aren't aware of my lack of outstanding warrants, or _another _important mission comes up." She brought her hand down to rest between them. Kim smiled weakly.

"Sixth time's the charm?" Shego shook her head.

"I'm just glad we're planning a small ceremony. Even so, I'd hate to be the one in charge of re-scheduling.

"It wouldn't kill you to help." Kim protested.

"It just might Princess." Shego smirked. "And I'd rather be safe than sorry." Kim glared playfully, then kissed her fiancé on the cheek.

"You are _infuriating._"

"You love it." Shego smiled.

Kim smiled too and turned to stare out the window. Thing's weren't perfect. They never were. But, as she rested her hand atop Shego's, she decided it was close enough. She sighed contentedly, and felt the jet lag catching up with her. She closed her eyes. Her last thought, was spent wondering if she could reserve a table somewhere nice for that evening. Just as she drifted off, twin beeping echoed throughout the car. Groaning, the two women pulled out ther respective kimmunicators, and in unison asked the same question.

"What's the sitch?"


End file.
